


This Is Me

by Akiragane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: :), Also has ADHD, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Canon and Headcanon sexualities and gender identities, Drabble Fic, F/F, F/M, Keebo is human, M/M, Mentions of Rape/Noncon/Sexual Assault, Nonbinary Character, They all go to school together, This is honestly just for fun, lgbtq+, one shots, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Many of the students at Hope's Peak are part of the LGBTQ+ community, although many have no expressed it aloud. If they ever do, they can only hope their classmates accept them.Drabble fic. Each chapter is a one-shot for different characters that are across the LGBTQ+ spectrum. Various ships will be presented.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Hinata Hajime, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 90
Kudos: 306





	1. Komaeda Nagito (Gay, he/him)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!!!
> 
> Literally have been meaning to write this forever. Yes, there have been characters that have been confirmed to be on this spectrum, but some have not and a few of these are just personal headcanons.
> 
> I'm writing this for fun and because I want to. Please enjoy if this is your cup of tea.

Komaeda was gay. Homosexual. Attracted to men. Whatever you wanted to label it.

Not many people knew this.

The only exception for the moment was Ibuki Mioda. Kind of weird, wouldn't you think? But the reason she knew is because she was bisexual, so she was also part of the community and faced many of the same struggles Komaeda did. When she found out she promised to keep it secret. The two were surprisingly friendly with each other after that day.

So friendly, in fact, that Ibuki felt perfectly comfortable calling Komaeda while she was in the middle of taking a bath with the other girls.

"Hey... so I may have forgotten something I need to bring with me... can you go into my dorm and bring it down please?" she asked over the phone.

"Tampons?" Komaeda asked.

"Tampons..." Ibuki admitted.

Komaeda sighed. "I have some in my room for occasions like these. I'll bring some down. Be there in five minutes."

"Thank you, Komaeda-kun! You're a lifesaver!" she exclaimed.

Komaeda chuckled as he opened his drawer that contained feminine products. "It's really nothing, I'll do whatever I can to service you Ultimates."

He put them in a paper bag and started walking downstairs to where the baths were. There weren't any cameras there so he could sneak down without much of a problem. He knocked on the door and Ibuki opened in, still fully clothed, but the girls behind her were already halfway submerged in the water. "Ah, you made it! Come on I gotta give you something real quick!" she said and dragged him in.

Some of the girls screamed, others struggled to conceal themselves. Komaeda resisted an eye roll. Ibuki hunted through her backpack to find what she was looking for before Mahiru shouted at her. "Mioda! Why did you bring a boy in here?!"

Ibuki blinked. "Huh? Oh, you mean Komaeda. It's fine." she brushed it off.

"Uh, it's most certainly NOT FINE!" Mahiru yelled. "Why is he in here?!"

Komaeda crossed his arms, staring at the back of Ibuki's head as to be respectful. "Understandable, you don't want filth like me in the same room as which you wish to get clean." he murmured.

"Ugh, that's not the problem." Saionji blew a raspberry. "The problem is we don't want you looking at our gorgeous bodies like the little pervert you are!" she snickered.

Komaeda locked eyes with the small girl, and without complete control over his mouth, said, "Hun, don't flatter yourself."

Some of the girls gasped and Saionji's mouth fell open. Komaeda slapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm so so sorry I didn't mean that I don't know why I said that I must be hanging out with Ouma-kun too much hahaaa..."

"Oh shut up, I'm still looking for it." Ibuki waved her hand.

Sonia covered herself with a towel and walked up to Komaeda. "Uh, Komaeda-kun... why would you say something like that? Do you not think we're pretty?" she asked.

Komaeda shook his head. "You all are beautiful, incredible, stunning even. Your hope shines so brightly. But I'm not interested in your bodies, at least..." he trailed off. "Not anyone that's in here."

Akane walked right up to him, squinted, and then revealed herself to him. Peko bonked her on the head and told her to cover up. "What?! I'm testing something!"

Komaeda didn't break eye contact with her. "Right, anyway..." he turned back to Ibuki.

Akane's jaw dropped open. "What the hell is wrong with you that you can resist something like that?!" she shouted.

Sonia tried to shush her. Ibuki found what she was looking for and presented Komaeda with a can of warm Dr. Hopper. "There we go! Sorry it's warm, I kinda forgot about it for a few hours."

Komaeda smiled at her. "It's perfect. Thank you so very much, Mioda-san."

"No trouble, really!"

Sonia tapped Ibuki on the shoulder. The other girl look over at her. "Uh, Mioda-san... why did you bring Komaeda in here?" she asked.

Ibuki blinked. "Why not? He's not gonna stare at you, much less try anything. He's not like that creep Teruteru."

"Yes, I'm aware but he's still a boy..." Sonia reminded her.

Komaeda tugged on a small strand of his hair. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Nevermind-san, but I don't see how my gender is why you're worried. As Ibuki has informed you, I'm not going to try anything."

"That's not the point!" Saionji sputtered out. "You're a boy! Boy wanna do nasty things with girls! That's just how it works!"

Komaeda narrowed his eyes. "Forgive me for arguing with you, but not all boys wanna do those gross things with _girls_ ," he replied.

Peko blinked at him. "If you're implying what I think you're implying..." she spoke.

Komaeda gave her a half-hearted smile. "Would you like for me to come out of the metaphorical closet?" he mouthed.

Peko shrugged. "Go ahead. I'm not stopping you. If you trust us enough to do that then do so." she replied.

Komaeda clapped his hands together and smiled. "Well, I can't refuse a request from an Ultimate!" he spread his arms wide. "Ladies, I'm sorry but I'm attracted to men!"

There was silence, then Ibuki started clapping. "Yay! Go Komaeda-kun!" she said with a big smile. "Ibuki is very proud of you!"

Komaeda smiled at her. Mikan started stammering. "W-Wait you are?" she asked. "Wh-Why haven't you told us sooner?"

"I guess you've never asked me to, and it has never seemed that big of a deal." Komaeda shrugged.

Saionji seemed suspicious. "I don't trust you, what if you're lying?!" she pointed at him.

Komaeda put a hand over his heart. "I would never lie to Ultimates like you all."

The girls all looked at each other, and they seemed to have some sort of mutual agreement. Sonia smiled. "We have no reason to think you'd lie to us. We're sorry for assuming things, Komaeda-kun. But if you don't mind we'd rather not have you come into our baths all the time."

Komaeda nodded. "I'll head out then, have a good night, ladies!" he said with a wave and exited the room.

**_____**

"Those two seem particularly friendly..." Souda mentioned, pointing to Komaeda and Ibuki sitting together on the bleachers outside, eating together.

Hajime stared at them. "Yeah, they're friends. I for one think it's a good thing," he said and resumed eating.

Souda blinked at him. He scowled. "Komaeda's a fucking creep, he shouldn't hang around beautiful girls like Ibuki. What if he tries to violate her?!"

Hajime sighed and rubbed his temples. "Kazuichi, I know you think you're being a feminist here, but you're really not. Ibuki probably chose to hang out with Komaeda and that's why she's there, let her make her own decisions."

Souda pouted and slumped in his seat. Gundham slammed his fists against the table. "But if he does indeed try to hurt any of the fair maidens of our class, me and my four dark devas of destruction will smite him like the filthy trash he is!"

"Cut it out, babe." Sonia pouted. "Komaeda-kun isn't actually all that bad..."

Souda raised an eyebrow. "Did he lay his creepy hands on you at all, Miss Sonia?"

Sonia shook her head. "Not exactly... but something did kind of happen..." she mumbled.

Hajime stared at her. "What... happened?" he asked.

Sonia held her face in her palms. "Ibuki... may have let him into the girl's baths last night."

Silence, then a sudden unison of "WHAT?!" from nearly all the boys in their class.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That guy was let into the girl's baths?!" Souda shouted.

"Did he have fun with you all? Did he get to see and touch all of your precious bodies?" Teruteru asked, nose bleeding.

"Shall I smite the worm?" Gundham asked.

"Guys, calm down!" Hajime shouted.

People shut their mouths and Hajime sighed. "There's probably a reasonable explanation for it, and he probably didn't see anything."

Akane laughed. "Naw, I flashed 'im," she admitted.

Peko facepalmed. Hajime stared at her in disbelief. "Wait... what actually happened?" he asked.

Mikan fiddled with her fingers. "I-Ibuki said she needed tampons and nobody else had them s-so Komaeda came to bring her some and she d-dragged him in to give him something really quickly."

Souda was in disbelief. Fuyuhiko kind of just sat there, terrified. "So... yer tellin' me that Komaeda-fuckin'-Nagito came in while you were all naked and saw all of yous?" he asked.

Most of the girls nodded. "How the fuck were ya okay with that?" Fuyuhiko remarked, bewildered.

The girls looked at each other. Akane groaned. "Cause he said he didn't like women."

"Akane!" Most of the girls screeched.

People were shocked, to say the least. Komaeda wasn't here, so of course, it was easy to talk behind his back, but Hajime was blown beyond belief that Akane said something like that so casually.

"Wait wait wait," Teruteru said, waving his hands around wildly. "He doesn't like the beautiful creatures we know as women?! How is that possible?!"

Souda snorted. "It means he likes guys," he remarked. "Which means he's probably been staring at us in the baths and locker rooms the entire time and we didn't know it. Filthy pervert son of a bitch..."

Hajime shot him a glare. "Hey, Komaeda wouldn't do that. He respects the Ultimates too much for that."

"Face the facts, Hinata. Komaeda's gay, put him in a room full of guys, and what happens? He reacts like a man in a room full of naked women!"

"He hasn't tried anything yet, what makes you think he'll try anything now?" Hajime desperately tried to defend his friend.

Gundham shot him a finger gun. "The young peasant has a point. I don't understand the problem here, Kazuichi."

Souda furrowed his brows. "I think we're going to have to talk to him..."

**_____**

Komaeda arrived a little later than normal to the gym locker rooms. He was already dredging the activity. Makoto had been trying his best to get him to eat two full meals a day to give him energy but it was hard sometimes.

He ruffled his hair and opened his basket, pulling out his gym clothes. He slipped his jacket off before realizing the locker rooms were dead quiet. He looked to the side at all the Ultimates plus Hajime, who were all on the opposite side of the room.

"Is everything okay?" he asked with a wary smile. Something was wrong.

Hajime made an exasperated sound. "This is stupid!" he exclaimed. Souda put a hand out.

"Komaeda... did you go into the girl's bathhouse last night?" Souda asked.

Komaeda blinked. Is this what this was about? "Yes, and what of it?" he replied.

Fuyuhiko made a face. "Then it's true then... about you bein'..."

"I don't think I understand."

Souda grimaced. "Are you gay?" he asked.

Komaeda stared. Someone let the secret slip. Shit. This was going to be another Rantaro situation if Komaeda lost control. He cleared his throat. "Would... would you like me to come out of the metaphorical closet?" he whispered.

"Komaeda, you don't have to." Hajime tried.

"No, he has to." Souda stopped him.

Komaeda looked down. "This is idiotic. You're forcing me to do something I wasn't ready to do yet. Worst of all, I have no idea how you'll act."

He looked up at them all, they were expecting an answer. Komaeda closed his eyes. "Yes, I'm gay. I like guys and I've slept with guys. I don't understand why that's such a big deal."

"You've SLEPT with guys?!" Gundham's jaw dropped to the ground.

Komaeda winced. "Yeah... I have... pretty disgusting isn't it?" he let out a half-hearted laugh.

Souda frowned. "Okay then. That's fine, but we're not letting you change or take baths with us anymore."

"Kazuichi!" Hajime shouted.

Komaeda froze. "Are... are you serious?" he asked. "An Ultimate like yourself... I thought you were better than this." he scowled. "are you so full of yourself that you think every gay man is attracted to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me something, do you have standards for the kind of women you want to date?"

"Of course I do but-"

"Would you look at or try something with another woman if you were already in a relationship?"

" _Komaeda_ , you're on thin ice here."

Komaeda laughed. "Right, yes, because every single gay man on the earth wants to sleep with you because of the single fact that you are a man. Honestly, you're so thick for an Ultimate," he remarked.

Hajime stepped forward, grabbing Komaeda's wrist. "Hey, that's enough. Both of you need to stop," he exclaimed.

Komaeda snapped his wrist out of Hajime's grasp. "I'm sorry that I have to explain very simple facts to someone who should be better than this." he glared at all of them. "You don't want me to be near you while you change, fine. I'm going to the girl's locker room. What's sad is that they trust me and you guys don't."

He left the room, nearly slamming the door on his way out. Hajime shot Souda a look. "Are you kidding me?!" he nearly shouted. "What the hell, man?!"

Souda shook his head. "Didn't you hear him?! He's going to the girl's bathroom! That son of a bitch!"

"It's boys like you that got the gender's separated in the first place," Fuyuhiko mumbled.

Souda stared at him. "Dude? What the fuck?"

"It's true. Guys like yous that have no respect fer people around ya drive me crazy. Ya try somethin' shady 'nd make everyone else not trust ya. So what if Komaeda's gay? Why do you even care in ta first place?"

Souda frowned again, staring at the floor. "Whatever. Let's just get changed while he's not here."

**_____**

"The absolute audacity..." Makoto mumbled.

"I know. I can't even fathom that an Ultimate would say something like that." Komaeda replied.

School was out for the day, Komaeda and his boyfriend, Makoto Naegi, were currently in Komaeda's dorm. Komaeda was telling Makoto about everything that had happened while the other gently ran his fingers through Komaeda's hair, trying to detangle most of it so it fell into a soft clump around his shoulders.

"I get it though. I had to deal with something similar when I was in middle school. I came out to someone I thought was my friend and the next day nobody trusted me with anything. It happened near the end of the last year though, so that was great." Makoto said.

Makoto identified as pansexual, and his classmates were incredibly supportive of most of that stuff. They had a gay couple and a lesbian couple in their class alone, so most of them were chill with everything regarding that.

"I just don't want to have to leave like Rantaro did. Nobody talks about it because they don't want to acknowledge what happened. I swear to god, they're gonna drive me to the brink of insanity."

"The girls seem okay. Ibuki's really good friends with all of them, right? She could talk some sense into them even if they weren't okay with it at first."

Komaeda smiled softly, leaning into the touch of his beloved. "You really are a little ball of optimism." he murmured.

Makoto giggled. "Thanks. I love you too."

Komaeda carefully kissed Makoto, the soft pressing of lips comforting him. Makoto really was his hope, the thing he could cling onto at the end of the day. They had a bit of a rocky start, especially since Komaeda saw Makoto as more of the embodiment of hope in the beginning, and not as a human being. But now they were practically inseparable. Not that anyone in Komaeda's class actually knew about Makoto. They'd probably flip out even more.

"I wanna be with you forever..." Komaeda breathed.

Makoto smiled and kissed him again. "And I hope we do get to be together for as long I can have you with me."

Komaeda felt himself nearly crying. "I've already promised to stay for as long as I can. I'm not throwing my life away early, Makoto."

"Good," Makoto said, kissing Komaeda one more time.

**_____**

Komaeda walked into class that day to see Sonia basically lecturing Souda and some of the other males. Komaeda raised an eyebrow until Peko came over and explained. "We found out what happened, and we are disgusted by the boy's behavior. We are so very sorry you had to endure that."

"No, it fine. They can insult me all they want but to make fun of my community isn't something I let go very easily," he said with a small smile. "I probably should've come out sooner."

"None of this is your fault," Peko said with a small nod. "Please forgive the boys."

Komaeda nodded. "I plan to..."

Hajime was the second to approach him. It was during lunch and instead of eating with the other, Hajime sought out Komaeda and found him eating in the grass with Makoto. They were talking animatedly until Hajime came up to them.

"Komaeda... I just wanna say I'm sorry for everything. I let Kazuichi get way too out of line. I'm sorry." he said, bowing.

Komaeda blinked, then laughed. "It's nothing to worry about, Hinata-kun! I'm perfectly okay as long as one day Souda-kun learns to be better accepting!"

Hajime locked eyes with Makoto. The younger let out a little gasp and stuck out his hand. "Right, sorry. My name is Makoto Naegi, I'm Nagito's boyfriend."

"Komaeda's... boyfriend?"

Makoto nodded. Hajime smiled and shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Naegi-kun. Do you two mind if I join you?"

"Of course not! Come on!"

Komaeda patted the spot in front of the two of them. Hajime sat down and the three started up a conversation.

All felt kind of right in the world like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make this very clear, no, Souda isn't homophobic, but he doesn't have a good grasp on what it means to be attracted to the same sex. He's confused and uneducated. He'll learn eventually. :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed! More chapters coming soon!


	2. Rantaro Nanami (Pansexual, he/him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers Trans!Rantaro's adventures.
> 
> It's based on a personal headcanon of mine that Chiaki transitioned female to male throughout his high school years, the ones that the sdr2 cast forgot about. His AI, the one in the simulation, was of what he looked like at the beginning of high school. He then proceeded to go into the V3 killing game and then gone done died. :/
> 
> It's unconventional, yes, but this wouldn't be a Danganronpa fic of mine without this headcanon. If you know me then you know all too well.
> 
> Also seeing as they all go to school together it works for this fic HAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all already gave this fic way too much love I don't understand like how???
> 
> Literally, this is just me projecting onto Danganronpa characters. I know y'all are gonna leave at some point, probably at Izuru's chapter but I couldn't give two shits because this is one of the first fics I'm properly writing FOR MYSELF.
> 
> NONE OF YOU CAN STOP THE DUMPTRUCK THIS FIC WILL BE AND YOU WILL BURN WITH ME >:D

They had a sub for maths class. Great. They were going to pronounce his name wrong definitely. 

The sub walked to the front of the class to take attendance. Scanned through the list of names and cleared her throat. "Amami Rantaro?" she asked.

Rantaro raised his hand. "It's actually Nanami Rantaro. There was a mistake when putting my name in the system," he explained, smiling.

"Ah, yes I'm sorry! I'll mark that for future notice!" she apologized quickly. "Right, Kaede Akamatsu?"

"Present!"

They went down the list, calling out names. Rantaro mostly spaced out, already ready to go back to sleep. He stayed up way too late playing video games and probably needed a nap, though he doubted the sub would let him conk out in the middle of class. Lame.

Next to him, Tsumugi poked him. "Hey, dude, don't pass out. She'll yell at you," she whispered.

Rantaro rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Yup got it." he yawned. "I'll try my best."

He somehow managed to stay awake for most of the class, only falling asleep for five minutes near the end. When the bell rang he shot up and nearly bonked his head on Korekiyo behind him.

"Honestly, you can't even go a single class without falling asleep!" Kokichi came over and started teasing him. "You're so tired all the time, what are you doing all night anyways? Playing games?"

Rantaro laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess so."

Saihara came over and basically picked Kokichi up by the collar. "Honestly, you're so bratty sometimes." Saihara rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Rantaro, we're going to go head to lunch, wanna join us?"

Rantaro nodded. "Yeah, let's go!"

Walking to the lunchroom they were joined by Maki and Kaito. Kaito had his arm around Maki and started talking animatedly. Rantaro was having fun with his friends, that was until...

His phone dinged. He opened it to reveal a text message.

**Hajime Hinata:**

Hey... can we talk soon?

Rantaro closed his phone. He really hoped the others didn't see that. He wasn't in the mood to talk about relationship stuff right now, and he really didn't want to talk to Hajime right now. He was finally settling in. Settling into what seemed like a new life.

Chiaki Nanami was dead. Many people didn't even know she existed.

**_____**

_About a year ago..._

"Hajime?"

"Yes, Chiaki?"

Silence. Hajime looked up from his book at his girlfriend, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Babe?"

"There's something I need to tell you." she sputtered out.

Hajime blinked. "You know you can tell me anything. Wassup?"

Chiaki seemed a lot smaller like that, sitting on the bed, arms hugging herself. "I'm... Listen, I'm not really sure if I am... I don't think my name is Chiaki."

Hajime was a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean... okay, this is really hard for me so I need you to please be understanding about what I'm about to say."

"Of course," Hajime replied.

Chiaki took a deep breath. "I'm transgender. Or at least I'm working on transitioning. My pronouns are he/him. And I think the name I want to go by is Rantaro."

Hajime stared. Was... was he hearing this right? "You... so you want to be a boy, and you are working on becoming a boy, starting with changing your name and pronouns?" he reiterated for himself.

Rantaro nodded. Hajime took a second, trying to adjust the name and pronouns in his mind. "Okay... Rantaro... I'm fine with that."

He looked up. "Really?" he asked, a wide smile breaking his face. "In that case can you help me with something?"

"What do you need help with?"

Rantaro reached into her- _his_ pocket and pulled out a pair of scissors. "Can you cut my hair for me? You're the only one I trust enough to do it."

Hajime reached for the scissors. "Um... sure, do you want to go into the bathroom?"

Hajime and Rantaro walked into the bathroom. Hajime tried his best but the end result looked a little choppy, one side being slightly longer than the other, and two pieces were sticking up like two ahoges. "I'm sorry... it's not very good..." Hajime mumbled.

Rantaro ran his fingers through it. "I love it," he said with a smile, turning around and leaning up to kiss Hajime. "I know this will be a bit of an adjustment but I'll be a full boy before you know it. I start testosterone tomorrow, I'm really excited!"

Hajime smiled. "Whatever makes you happy, I'm glad you're finally becoming comfortable in your own body."

**_____**

There was a furious knocking on the door. Rantaro panicked. It was in the middle of putting his binder on and really didn't want whoever behind that door to see him getting changed. "Just a second!" he yelled, struggling.

"Nanami-kun, it's important!" Tenko yelled from the other side. "What on earth are you doing in there? Jerking off like the degenerate you are?"

"Nope, not really!"

Rantaro finally got the binder over his shoulders and was adjusting it when Tenko basically kicked down the door. Rantaro yelled and tried to cover himself but Tenko had seen it. She blinked. "Are you wearing a bra?" she asked.

Rantaro shook his head. "N-No of course not! Don't be ridiculous, Tenko!" he said, desperately trying to defuse the situation. 

Tenko stared at him. "Rantaro... are you... a girl?"

Rantaro froze. Tenko started jumping up and down in joy. "Oh! I knew you were different from the other disgusting men here! You're a woman, that's amazing!"

"Wait, no, Tenko I am a boy!"

"But... the bra?"

Rantaro closed his eyes and uncovered himself. "This is a binder. It's used for keeping in my breasts," he explained.

"Why are you wearing something like that? Are you ashamed of them?"

"No... it's more like I'm uncomfortable with them."

Tenko cocked her head. "I don't understand."

Rantaro pulled on his shirt. "Listen, what I'm about to tell you you can't tell anyone, understand?"

Tenko nodded. Rantaro took a deep breath. "I'm transgender I was born with female genitals but I identify as a male."

"I'm still confused. Why would you want to be anything other than the superior sex?" Tenko asked.

Rantaro sighed. He knew Tenko's views on men, she thought they were all degenerate males while women were goddesses in human skins. "I still highly respect women, but I have no interest in being one. If anything, I've never felt more uncomfortable with female pronouns and a female name. That's why I changed them. They didn't suit me. I've been on Testosterone for almost a year now and I'm getting top and bottom surgery the second I turn 18."

Tenko still looked a little confused, so she tried to rephrase it for herself. "So... you were born as a female, but decided you weren't comfortable with being a female so you transitioned into a male... okay."

Rantaro blinked. "Are you okay with that?"

Tenko nodded. "While I don't fully understand why you did it, I will respect your decisions. I won't tell the others and continue treating you like a degenerate."

Rantaro smiled. "Thank you, Tenko. I appreciate it."

**_____**

_About a year ago (again)..._

"Alright, everyone, I got something to say, and you better listen," Hajime said, walking up to the front of the classroom. "Things happened and it has been brought to my attention that Chiaki is no longer going to be part of this class."

"Huuuh?!" Saionji asked. "Did we drive her off or something?"

"Not exactly. But there is some else who I guess will have to introduce himself all over again." he looked towards the door. "C'mon, they're waiting for you."

Rantaro slowly walked into the room. People stared at him, confused. Rantaro shuffled over to stand next to Hajime. Only a week on Testosterone and he was nearly as tall as Hajime. This stuff was working fast. Technically he hadn't seen the class since he got his hair cut since they had a spring break, so this would be the first time they really know.

"Hello..." he said and waved. "My name is Rantaro Nanami. It's good to see you all again."

Akane squinted. "What happened to you?" she asked.

Rantaro fiddled with the bracelets around his arms. "Uh, a lot actually. I wanted to come out to you all properly. I'm transgender. I go by he/him/his now... if you don't mind."

Immediately he got hugged by Komaeda. The white-haired teen practically picked him up. "I'm so happy for you," he mumbled.

Ibuki jumped in on the hug too. Rantaro wanted to cry.

"Hold up hold up hold up." someone said. Rantaro stared at the speaker, Souda. "So you're changing your name and pronouns... why?"

Rantaro felt his breath catch in his throat. "Because I didn't feel comfortable with being a girl. It's hard to explain but I never liked having female parts and things like that."

"Why not? You were absolutely stunning!" Teruteru remarked. "Why did you change that?"

"Because I didn't feel like-"

"Chiaki... why on earth would you try to change yourself?" Mahiru asked.

Rantaro felt his breath leave him. Now he really wanted to cry. Komaeda scowled. "He just said his name is Rantaro, didn't you hear him?"

"Yeah! Don't you want your classmate to be happy?!" Ibuki joined in, holding Rantaro close to her in a kind of protection.

"Do you think you'll be able to keep up with the rest of the men in our class?" Nekomaru asked, seemingly confused. "If you don't have the raw Testosterone for it, then how can you-"

"That's enough!" Hajime shouted.

People were silent. Hajime reached over and took Rantaro's hand. "Guys, c'mon. How hard is it to understand? Rantaro is a boy and that's all you need to understand. the school is making some changes regarding locker rooms and name stuff in the system. I'm asking you to please just accept it and move on."

Rantaro held onto Hajime's hand like his life depended on it. He felt tears running down his face but he didn't feel like crying. He wiped them away with his hand. "I'm sorry... I gotta go," he said and ran out the door.

"Rantaro, wait!" Hajime called after him.

**_____**

"Hey, has Tenko been... a little off lately?" Kaede asked Himiko at lunch one day.

Himiko slowly blinked. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," she said, voice monotone as usual.

Kaede pointed to where Tenko and Rantaro were engaged in conversation. Tenko seemed to have stars in her eyes and Rantaro seemed a little nervous. Himiko stared at them. "I don't understand."

Angie clapped her hands together. "I think dear Tenko has a crush on Rantaro," she observed. "Attua wants them to get married under him!"

Kaede shook her head. "That doesn't make a lot of sense. Tenko literally has stated she's a lesbian, she wouldn't fall in love with Rantaro."

"But then why is she hanging around him so much?" Maki asked, raising an eyebrow. "You think they have a murder plot going?"

"Maki Roll!" Kaito scoffed. "They would never do something like that! Or maybe they would..."

Kaede shook her head. "No, I don't think so, but something is going on."

Himiko pulled her hat down to cover her eyes. "I thought... Tenko did tell me she had a crush on someone, I just assumed it was a girl. It couldn't be Rantaro, could it?"

"Definitely not," Maki said. "But I do think something else is going on."

She locked eyes with Saihara and waved him over, but then glaring when she realized Kokichi was attached to him. "Maki, is something wrong?" Saihara asked, giving her a crooked smile.

Maki shook it off and nodded. "Right, can you investigate Rantaro and Tenko? She's been hanging around him a lot and we aren't sure why. It's unusual behavior for her."

Kaito groaned. "Maki Roll, why can't you just let them be friends?" he said, clinging to her and a half-hug.

Maki rolled her eyes. "It's suspicious is all. Shuuchi is the Ultimate Detective, well, one of them. If anything is going on, he can find out."

Saihara nodded. "I'll poke around and see if I can find anything."

**_____**

_Six months ago..._

"Alrighty... so it's Rantaro now, right?" the principal asked.

Rantaro nodded. "Yeah, that's right..." he mumbled.

"How have your classmates been handling it?" the principal asked.

Rantaro tense. The principal looked him up and down, then sighed. "Something like that can be hard to get used to. When my daughter came out to me as bisexual I wasn't sure what to think. I finally learned to accept her. I'm sure given some time you'll classmates will as well."

"Uh, principal Kirigiri? If you could... I'm not sure if I want to be in the 77th class next year. Do you mind moving me to a different one? I want a new start." Rantaro requested. "If not that's fine too..."

The principal nodded. "Of course I can do that. Are you sure?"

Rantaro bit his lip and nodded once. "Yes, please."

**_____**

Saihara had been tailing Rantaro almost the entire day. He hadn't noticed yet, and he wasn't going to anytime soon, hopefully. Saihara wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but he found something interesting soon enough.

The class announced that the pool would be finished with construction next week and for PE they would start swimming. A lot of people were happy with that, but Rantaro looked... kind of concerned. He stayed behind while most of the people left, and Saihara hid behind the door to listen in.

Rantaro walked up to the front desk to talk to the teacher. "Uh, miss? I'm not going to be able to participate in the swimming activities," he explained.

The teacher was confused. "Is there a reason why?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. My file should say this, but I'm female to male transgender. I didn't bring a binder for swimming and the regulated swimsuits for men show off my chest. I'd rather not have the entire class know about it for the moment and it would also be incredibly dangerous if I used a binder while swimming, since it constricts my breathing."

Saihara blinked. Did he hear that right? Rantaro was... transgender.

"Ah, I see. Okay then, I'll see what I can do. You're off the hook for the moment, Nanami."

"Thank you."

Saihara sprinted away before Rantaro knew he was there.

That must be it. Tenko must've found out somehow but was still confused. She probably believed that as long as Rantaro didn't have a Y chromosome, he wasn't like the other cis men in the school. That's why she seemed so attached to him. It made so much sense now.

But then he frowned. Rantaro didn't want the class knowing yet. He personally didn't care what Rantaro identified as, and he respected his decision to keep it a secret, but if the others didn't know and Saihara didn't tell them they'd get even more confused and worried. He needed to convince Rantaro to trust them all enough to come out properly.

Luckily he knew who to ask for something like that.

"Coming out to the class?"

"Yeah, asking for a friend," Saihara explained.

Kokichi raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You sure you aren't part of the community, Shumai~? You know, I could hook you up with some guys I know if you're on the hunt for a boyfriend."

Saihara deadpanned at him. "It's not for me. I'm seriously asking this for someone else."

Kokichi pouted. "Lame. First person I would've suggested is myself, y'know."

"I know. Can you give me some tips though?"

Kokichi leaned back in his chair, loosening the bandana around his neck. "Depends, what's the person coming out as?" he asked.

"Uh... transgender," Saihara said.

Kokichi stared at him. "Who is this for again?"

"I... can't tell you yet."

Kokichi chewed the inside of his cheek. "Okay, whatever. Um... that's a toughy. Coming out as gay or lesbian or even bi is something a bit simpler because that's just who you want to have sex with. The changing of your entire gender identity can take a hot second for people to get a good grasp on. That's not a lie."

"I understand that, so how would my friend come out as trans?"

Kokichi looked up at the ceiling, crossing his arms. "Uh, are they starting to transition, or have we known them as their gender identity for a while?"

"How did you-"

"Because you're a fucking emo boy introvert who didn't have friends before you were in this class, it's one of us." Kokichi giggled. "I'm kidding! But I'm right, am I not?"

Saihara pressed his mouth into a thin line and nodded. Kokichi smiled. Saihara looked down at his lap. "We've known them as the gender identity they prefer, I think they started transitioning before we met them."

Kokichi nodded, placing his hands behind his head. "Well then... I'd say just up and do it. You said you'd accept them, right? And I would as well, no matter who it was. I'm sure there would be others that would as well. As long as one person they care about sees them and recognizes and respects their pronouns then that would be enough for them. At least from my experience in the community."

Saihara blinked. "That's... surprising mature for you, Kokichi," he said with a smile.

Kokichi rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot. Besides, I take things seriously when it comes to my community. Not all of us can walk in the classroom the first day and announce their overwhelming gayness like I did." he said, chuckling. "But I swear to god if it's Gonta you are going to owe me twenty bucks."

Saihara laughed. "It's not," he replied.

Kokichi made a face. "Shumai... if you don't mind me asking... what is your sexuality?"

Saihara swallowed. "I'm... not exactly prepared to tell anyone that yet," he explained. "I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?"

Kokichi smiled again, then he walked over and tackled Saihara onto the bed, hugging him tightly. "Of course! We're ready to accept you whenever you're ready!" he said, laughing.

Saihara hugged him back. "Thank you, Kokichi."

**_____**

_Four months ago..._

"What do you mean you're switching classes?!" Hajime shouted.

Rantaro winced. "Listen, I wanna start over. We're still going to be together, but I don't think I can stay in a class that doesn't accept me."

Hajime gripped Rantaro by the shoulders. "No... no, you can't leave! They'll learn to accept you! I promise!"

"Why is this so difficult for you?"

"Because I love you so much and I don't want to lose you!"

"You wouldn't be losing me! I'm just going to a different class next year it's not like I'm dying!"

Hajime pulled Rantaro into a surprise hug. "That doesn't matter! Are you really going to leave me here? All by myself? I can't handle that!" he said, tears falling.

"Hajime! I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes, you are!"

There were a few moments of silence, the only sounds were Hajime's heaving breathing. "You don't understand... if you leave me then... I don't know what will happen. I hate that..."

Rantaro sighed. "Hey... listen... the principal said Izuru is going to be frequenting the class I'm moving to quite often. If you want I can-"

"I don't care if my brother is in the same class as you, he's not me!"

Rantaro held onto his boyfriend. "Hajime, why is this bothering you so much?"

Hajime took a shaky breath. "I want to be able to be near you, to protect you. I've always wanted that..."

"I'm not some damsel in distress."

"I know..."

More silence. Rantaro gently combed his fingers through Hajime's hair, humming softly, closing his eyes, lost in thought. "Hajime... I think we need to take a break..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL BE RETURNING TO THIS I SWEAR IN HAJIME'S CHAPTER


	3. Izuru Kamukura (Asexual, he/him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning:** Mentions of rape/noncon as well as sexual harassment featured in this chapter, as well as problems regarding women raping men and stuff like that because society likes to condition us to think that that kind of stuff doesn't happen... I'm not salty.
> 
> This chapter is basically "The many hidden emotions of Izuru Kamukura" a musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it won't just be the boys I'll do Ibuki next.

"Isn't your lame-ass brother joining us today?" Akane asked, swinging her arm around Hajime.

Hajime offered her a small smile. "Yeah, Izuru needs to pick up one of our talents, I think it's Ibuki's but I could be wrong," he replied.

Komaeda clasped his hands together. "I'm so excited to meet someone as incredible as the Ultimate Talent himself! Surely he's a pure wonder!"

Ibuki slapped him on the back of the head. Not in a way that would hurt him, more in like a sisterly manner. "Calm your tits. It's not like he's a god or something."

Hajime sighed. "Might as well be," he mumbled under his breath.

Sonia slid open the door to their classroom only to see... quite an interesting sight. Izuru Kamukura was indeed there, but it seemed as though one of the underclassmen, Junko Enoshima was her name, was sitting on his lap, grinding against him.

People stared. Hajime was stunned, but then he ran forward and grabbed the girl by her wrist, pulling her off of his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted. "You can't just-"

"Hajime," Izuru spoke. "It's fine."

Hajime looked over. Izuru was an enigma to the others, but he was an open book to him. And he saw pain and discomfort in his eyes. "But-" he tried.

"It's _fine,_ " Izuru said through gritted teeth.

Junko stood up and dusted herself off, looking extremely offended. "You're quite rude to be shoving a lady around like that."

"You were _harassing_ my brother!" Hajime shouted, glaring at her.

The other people in the room didn't know where to look, Junko, Hajime, or Izuru. Junko and Hajime seemed to be engaged in a kind of stare-off and Izuru was fiddling idly with his hair.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Chisa asked, walking into the room. "Ms. Enoshima? Shouldn't you be in your own class?"

Junko rolled her eyes and flipped her hair in Hajime's face. "Whatever. I'll see you later babe," she said and blew a kiss to Izuru. Hajime _swore_ he saw him tense up just the slightest. 

The girl left the room, and of course, people were confused. Teruteru was all up in Izuru's face, asking him about the worst things. "What was it like to have such a well-rounded girl in your lap! Must've been sweet, right?"

Izuru said nothing. Hajime chewed on the inside of his cheek. His brother had been subjected to a lot, including the loss of most feelings he had. However, a feeling that he never remembered Izuru having at all was a sex drive. They hadn't even arrived at Hope's Peak when Izuru came out to him as asexual. Having someone like Junko all up on him like that was probably not only annoying but also just all-around terrible. Hajime would never let the secret slip, of course, he learned his lesson from Komaeda.

"Can we please just get started? This whole thing is so dull." Izuru said, tugging on a strand of his hair.

With that everyone settled into their seats and Chisa began class. Every so often, however, Hajime would glance over at his brother. Was this happening often?

**______**

"I knew you were staring at me," Izuru admitted when he and Hajime walked down the halls.

Hajime rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I was worried about you. Is this the first time she's tried something like that?"

Izuru shook his head. "She's trying desperately to get me to sleep with her. I'm not going to, obviously, but she is persistent."

"Isn't that considered harassment? You should really report this to the admins-"

"It's fine." Izuru interrupted him. "They wouldn't believe me anyway. Women don't harass men. I can deal with it by myself."

Hajime made a face. "Hey, that's not-"

"IIIIIZUUUUURUUUUU!"

Izuru flinched. Junko basically launched herself at him and he sidestepped her. She frowned from on the floor. "Aw, c'mon!" she grumbled as she stood up, draping herself all over him. "Hey! Wanna go on a date? Or better yet we can head back to my dorm and-"

"Absolutely not," Izuru replied, slinking out of her hold. "How many times do I have to say no before you get the hint?"

Junko puffed out her cheeks. "Until you say yes I'm not going to stop!"

"Enoshima!"

Hajime looked over to see a few fellow underclassmen, all led by Makoto Naegi with Mukuro trembling behind him. Makoto glared at Junko. "Stop harassing our sempais!" he said, pointing at her. "You have to stop this! It's not funny!"

Junko scowled. "I never saw it as a joke! I really do want to have sex with this cutie over here!"

She reached up to try and kiss Izuru but he blocked her face. Mukuro swallowed and grabbed her sister, trying to get her away from Izuru. "Junko, please people are watching..." she tried.

Junko complied for now. The rest of the underclassmen, minus Kirigiri and Makoto, left with her. Makoto ran a hand through his hair. "I am so sorry about her. We're trying out best to keep her out of your hair but-"

"Naegi, there isn't any reason for you to do that. I can deal with her by myself." Izuru cut in.

Kirigiri crossed her arms. "If you're uncomfortable with it I can report her behavior to the principal and-"

Izuru shook his head. "Please, it's fine. Don't go to all that trouble just for me."

Hajime's heart dropped into his stomach. He had a very bad feeling about this.

**_____**

It was the next day. Chisa was taking role, Hajime was lost in his own head.

"Kamukura Izuru?"

No answer. Chisa looked up. Everyone was staring at his empty seat. Hajime blinked. He had a _really_ bad feeling. Chisa raised an eyebrow. "It's not like him to skip. Hajime did the researchers pull him out or something?"

Hajime clenched his fist. "N-No ma'am..."

Maybe it was twin telepathy, but all Hajime knew is that something was _wrong_. He jumped out of his seat and booked it down the hall. Others chased after him. Hajime barely knew where he was going, the next thing he knew he was up the elevator and onto the roof. He ran out and around the corner.

Izuru was sitting there, knees brought up to his chest, clothes a complete mess, all ruffled and stained. He had his head in his arms, hiding his face. Hajime knelt down beside him. "Izuru?" he asked, reaching out and touching his shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

His brother raised his head and Hajime let a little gasp slip from his mouth. Izuru was _crying_. If you could even call it that. Tears were streaming down his face but his expression was completely neutral. He wiped his eyes with his already soaked sleeve and took a deep breath. "I don't wanna talk about it," he whispered.

Hajime bit his lip, once again reaching out to grab Izuru's hand. "If you don't wanna talk, then don't talk. You're obviously upset and I don't want to make it worse."

Izuru squeezed his hand tightly. They sat in silence for a bit until Izuru finally spoke again. "She's a monster..." he mumbled.

"Enoshima? Did she hurt you?" Hajime asking, really trying not to pry too much.

Izuru swallowed and nodded. "I hate her so fucking much..."

That was rare. Hajime can't remember that last time he heard Izuru swear. Come to think of it, this was the first time in ages he'd seen Izuru cry. Something must be really really bad. Hajime gently rubbed his thumb along Izuru's knuckles. "Do you feel like talking about it?"

More silence. Izuru looked over and stared Hajime dead in the eyes, a new stream of tears fall from his eyes. "I... don't know how to put it into words," he explained. "I hate it. She brought me so low and I can't even articulate her crimes against me."

He plopped his head back against his knees. "I'm so stupid. I let her get close. I let her take advantage of me. I let her win."

Hajime froze once the realization hit. Izuru was crying because Junko _touched_ him.

He was beyond pissed. "You... you're telling me that Enoshima had the absolute _audacity_ to force you into something like that?! She... she forced you to have sex with her?!"

Izuru choked on air. He coughed violently and nodded. "I hated every second of it."

It was at this point that Hajime saw the hickeys littering Izuru's neck, the scratches barely poking out of the back of his collar. That just made him even more enraged. "Can I hug you?" he asked.

Izuru nodded once more. Hajime brought him into an embrace, grabbing onto his brother and holding on for dear life. "We're gonna bring her to justice, okay?"

"Hajime, no. It's my fault I-"

"It is NOT your fault so don't say that."

Izuru was silent. Hajime separated from his brother and tucked the strand that was always in front of his face behind his ear. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, okay?"

**_____**

They didn't go back to their classroom. They went to their shared dorm so Izuru could change into something that wasn't a school uniform so he could get out of the clothes he was raped in. He seemed to have calmed down a bit, and after a shower he even let Hajime inspect the damage.

It was pretty bad. Izuru's back held a lot of deep scratches that had probably been bleeding prior to this and not only his neck but his chest as well was marked up in a disgusting way. Hajime took his time putting bandages on all the visible ones so Izuru didn't have to look in the mirror and see them, or so no one else could see them and assume the wrong thing.

"Thank you, Hajime. I'm sorry to make you go through this. I really should be the one taking responsibility for this..." Izuru spoke once Hajime put on the final bandage and rolled the turtle neck back up.

Hajime puffed out his cheeks. "As I said before, it's not your fault. She's terrible for doing this to you," he replied, moving so he could get behind Izuru in order to tie his hair back for him. "You don't have to come back to class, I'll tell everyone you're sick and you can stay here."

Izuru shook his head. "I want to see everyone. It'll be a nice distraction, hopefully."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Hajime sighed. "Okay. Do you want to explain the situation to Ms.Yukizome or not? I can do it if that's what you want."

Izuru drummed his fingers on his knee. "I'll tell her after class. The whole class doesn't need to know."

Hajime nodded. "Staying in these clothes?"

"Mhm."

"Okay then, let's go."

**_____**

Izuru didn't let go of Hajime's hand all the way up till they got to the classroom. Hajime opened the door and it went silent. He smiled at everyone as though nothing was wrong and brought Izuru in with him.

Chisa raised an eyebrow at the two. "Now where on earth have you been? And Kamukura, where is your uniform?" she didn't say it all condescending, but she did seem worried.

Izuru stared at her. "It... got messy..." was all he said.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Souda asked feet kicked up on his desk. "You go off to get lucky with some girl and mess up your uniform?"

Izuru tensed, and for a second Hajime thought he was going to cry again so he squeezed his hand. "No," Hajime said flatly. "It just got messy, leave us alone."

Chisa clicked her tongue. "Don't make such rude remarks, Kazuichi." she turned back to the twins. "You two make take your seats now."

Hajime led Izuru down the rows of desks, it seemed like everyone was watching them as they sat down. For the rest of the class time, Izuru looked distracted. Hajime understood why, he was probably going through a lot mentally right now. Hajime swore to himself the Junko would be brought to justice. 

Class ended after what felt like an eternity and everyone left the class except for Hajime and Izuru. Once everyone was gone Hajime walked up to Chisa. "Uh, ma'am. If you don't mind we'd like to explain why we're late."

Izuru walked up next to him and Chisa shifted her eyes between the two. "Go ahead," she said.

Izuru took a deep breath and pulled down his turtle neck to show the bandaged covered skin. Chisa blinked. Izuru swallowed. "While I was heading to class I was approached by Enoshima Junko. Pretty much against my will, she led me up to the roof and started..." he trailed off. "Started kissing me. I wasn't sure how to react. I kind of froze up and forgot to push her away. It's not like I liked it, I just didn't know what to do... then she..."

He stopped, staring off into space. "She took off my pants and started... she... took advantage of me... and... degraded me..."

Hajime knew he was going to start crying again so he once more slipped his hand into Izuru's. "You don't have to keep talking," he whispered.

Izuru shook his head. "Essentially she forced me to have sex with her without my consent. Afterward she kind of just... left me there. I wasn't sure what to do with myself so I simply sat there and cried. Hajime found me and the rest is simply history."

Chisa furrowed her brow. "Enoshima had absolutely no right to do that," she said, marching towards the door. "You two, come with me. We're taking this to the disciplinary office."

Hajime smiled at Izuru. "See? She's gonna get what she deserves!"

Izuru bit his lip, nearly drawing blood. "I can predict where this is going..."

**_____**

The vice-principal (the head of the disciplinary council) raised an eyebrow at Chisa's statement. He shifted his eyes between her and Izuru, who was standing with his head down.

"And you're absolutely certain this was how it went down?" he asked.

Chisa nodded. "Of course, my students wouldn't lie to me about something like this. "The man crossed his legs. "You're 100% certain it was Enoshima that raped Kamukura?"

Izuru winced at her name. Hajime looked over at him. His brother wasn't shaking but he looked like he was close to. Chisa gave him a look. "Are... are you suggesting it was the other way around?" she asked, offended.

"Probably. Listen, I haven't heard of any cases of women raping men, you ever consider he's lying through his teeth just to get her in trouble?"

Chisa's jaw dropped open. "I'm sorry, you're saying that Kamukura is _lying_ about this matter? What reason would he have for doing so?!"

"Petty revenge. Teens do it all the time. Besides, any man like himself should be grateful that a pretty woman like Enoshima wanted to sleep with him anyway."

Hajime broke. "Sir, not only are you completely wrong, but you are dismissing thousands of rape cases concerning young boys through not only the country but throughout the world!" he shouted. "Enoshima has come onto my brother multiple times and he has always pushed her away! There is absolutely NO REASON why he should cave now and let her into his pants just because she was pretty! She took advantage of Izuru and he was hurt by her! Do you not understand that?!"

The vice-principal narrowed his eyes. "I think you're judgment is clouded, young man."

" _My_ judgment is clouded? Sir, answer me this, is a woman came bawling to you about this you would help in a heartbeat and expel the man responsible for this, correct? You wouldn't be going through this process even if the girl _had_ lied about it! You're saying because my brother is male his experiences not only are being dismissed but instead he should be considered _lucky_? Absolutely not!" Hajime was yelling at this point.

"Hajime, please stop." Izuru pleaded. "You're making it worse."

Hajime huffed and dragged Izuru out of the room. "You're not going to be much help apparently. C'mon, Izuru, we're going to someone who will listen to us."

Izuru said nothing as they slammed the door to the vice-principals office.

To their surprise, a friend was waiting outside the door for them. Komaeda looked them up and down and smiled. "Don't explain to me what happened, just know I want to help with whatever it is."

Hajime offered him a smile of his own. "Thank you, Komaeda. Honestly, we could really use some good luck right now."

Komaeda's grin only widened. "That's what I'm here for! Lead the way then!"

**_____**

The 78th class was simply going about their day, as usual, nothing out of the ordinary yet. That was until Komaeda opened the door.

"Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt your class time but we were wondering if we could borrow Kirigiri-san for a moment, please," he asked.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "What for?" she asked.

Komaeda let out a little laugh. "We have a bit of a situation that we need a detective for and we haven't been able to get a hold on Saihara-kun," he explained.

Kirigiri got out of her seat. "I don't mind. I'm sure we'll be back momentarily," she said, walking up to the door.

The teacher nodded. "Okay, be back soon."

The door closed and Kirigiri shifted her eyes between the three people. Hajime, Izuru, and Komaeda. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Hajime gulped. "Uh, we kinda had a mishap with one of your fellow students," he explained. "Enoshima..."

Kirigiri's gaze hardened. "What happened?" she asked.

It took a few minutes of explaining, but once they were done Kirigiri took a deep breath. "Excuse me for one moment," she said and walked back into the classroom.

She walked down the row of desks over to Junko's... and slapped her right in the face.

Obviously, the girl screeched. "What the hell was that for you bitch?!" she yelled.

"You absolutely disgust me. The fact that you did something so horrendous makes me sick." Kirigiri replied, turning heal and walking right back out, leaving the entire room in chaos. "Alright, let's go to the principal with this."

Hajime cracked a smile. "I admire your confidence."

**_____**

The principal took a deep breath after Kirigiri's explanation. He locked eyes with Izuru. "Did Enoshima really do something like this?"

Izuru nodded once. The principal stood up. "If you went to the vice-principal already and he rejected your statement then I will indeed have to have a talk with him," he said, folding his hands in front of him. "Kamakura-kun, you are our pride and joy at this academy, and the fact that someone was allowed to treat you like this is horrendous. Don't worry, I will ensure Enoshima receives the proper punishment she deserves."

"Thank you, Mr. Kirigiri..." Izuru said. "I'm sorry to bother you with this."

"Nonsense. This wasn't you're fault. Enoshima's behavior will not be tolerated at this school. Go back to class. I promise I will deal with this right away."

Izuru didn't say anything. Hajime led him out of the room, Kirigiri following. Komaeda was waiting outside. "Did it go well?" he asked.

Hajime nodded. "It's being taken care of." he smiled at Izuru. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Hajime. Can we just go back, please?"

"Yeah, of course."


	4. Ibuki Mioda (Bisexual, she/her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more light-hearted and sweet as well as being shorter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time choosing between Ibuki and Leon and Ibuki and Mikan.
> 
> I decided to go with Mikan since I have a huge Leobuki project coming up soon and I needed some positive lesbians.
> 
> Mikan's chapter is up next FYI

Ibuki was practically squealing as she ran down the halls, Komaeda right behind her. "C'mon c'mon C'MON!" she said.

Komaeda laughed. "I'm coming!" he replied. "These are surprisingly heavy when you have a lot of them!"

Both Komaeda and Ibuki were carrying a bunch of bags, one for each of their classmates and a couple of extras. They were labeled with names and they were all gifts Ibuki absolutely couldn't wait to give her classmates.

They finally arrived at the classroom and basically burst in. "Never fear, Ibuki Mioda is here!" Ibuki shouted and jumped in the front.

Everyone else, who had gotten here prior to the bursting in, looked at her, confused. Chisa smiled. "Welcome, Mioda and Komaeda. I assume you have the gifts?"

Souda gasped. "Gifts?! You got us stuff?!" he asked, eyes sparkling.

"Can I eat it?" Akane asked, mouth already drooling.

Komaeda shook his head. "Unless you'd want to have very bad digestion, I highly recommend you keep this out of your mouth," he explained.

Akane pouted. Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow. "Then what exactly is in the bags?" he asked.

Ibuki wasted next to no time passing them out. "Don't open them up just yet, we want you to do them simultaneously!" she instructed.

Once all the bags were to their respective owners' people were already feeling around, trying to find out what was in the bags. Ibuki ran to the front to stand next to Komaeda, hands on her hips. "Alright, you all know that June is coming up, right?" she asked. "And some of you know what that means!"

Komaeda smiled. "We hope we got them right, we had to do some digging to find out specifics, and we got a little help from the Ultimate Seamstress in order to make them," he added.

"But what are they?" Sonia asked.

Ibuki grinned. "Okay! You can open then now!"

People tore open the bags, some opened them respectfully. Ibuki's grin didn't go away.

Mikan was the first to pull hers out. Her jaw dropped and she looked close to tears. "B-But... how did you?" she asked. "And... it's the correct one..."

Izuru held his up, inspecting it. The others seemed a little confused, others were in pure shock. In the bags were blankets, soft enough to be clouds, each colored specifically to match each student's sexuality or gender identity. Ibuki cheered and jumped up in down. "For those of you who don't know, it's Pride month! So we decided to get you all Pride blankets! They're so so so soft, aren't they?!"

Souda stood up, the straight ally flag falling from his hands. "Wait, what? Pride flags?"

"How did you even find out some of these?" Teruteru asked, bisexual blanket sitting in his lap.

Ibuki wrapped her own pink, blue, and purple blanket around her shoulders, and Komaeda pulled out his rainbow one. "Like we said, we had to do a bit of digging! If we got them wrong then don't be shy and tell us!"

Silence. Ibuki's smile turned uneasy, that was until Izuru stood up and wrapped the blanket around himself, asexual colors almost matching his clothes already. He looked over at Ibuki and granted her a nod of approval. "Thank you, Mioda-san and Komaeda-kun," he spoke.

That seemed to set most of the class into motion. Mikan had to wipe her happy tears on the pink side of her lesbian flag blanket, Imposter's extra-large nonbinary blanket nearly covering them completely, Gundham's hamsters snuggling into his asexual blanket almost immediately.

Fuyuhiko let out a little laugh. "I don't even know what some of these are," he admitted.

Chisa clapped her hands. "That's okay! We're gonna do a short lesson on this, okay?"

The teacher turned on the projector and turned on a slideshow. Komaeda and Ibuki sat back down as Chisa began going through the different types of flags. "First one and the one you are probably most familiar with is the rainbow flag, used for most pride events but most commonly used to describe the homosexual community." she switched the slide to the lesbian flag. "Now, as Mikan said, the one she had is the correct one, with the orange because the old one used to have a lot of derogatory things associated with it."

Once again she switched the slide to the bisexual flag. "This one is for the bisexual community, those who are attracted to both the same gender and the opposite gender." Pansexual. "Pansexuality refers to those who are attracted to all genders."

Hiyoko raised her hand. "Uh, Miss? What's the difference between Pansexuality and Bisexuality?"

Chisa pointed at her. "Excellent question! Can anyone explain the difference to me?"

"Often people who identify as bisexual tend to see the gender identity of the person they are attracted to while people who identify as pansexual tend not to care," Hajime replied, snuggled warmly in his own bisexual blanket.

Izuru nodded. "However there tends to be a lot of erasure regarding Pansexuality when people don't understand this difference. And often both sexualities are disregarded since there are those who do not realize that people can be attracted to boys _and_ girls." he looked over at Imposter. "And all those in the nonbinary spectrum."

Chisa nodded. "Very good, you two! It's like you can read each other's minds."

"We can." the twins said in unison. 

Their classmates laughed at that and Ibuki was almost certain she saw Izuru crack a smile. Chisa continued with the presentation. "Right, now for Asexuality, which is the absence of any kind of sexual attraction towards any person. However, it's important to note that not all asexual people are aromantic, which is the absence of romantic attraction, and vice versa."

Souda scratched his head. "This is getting kinda confusing," he admitted.

"That's okay! We're here to learn and if you have any questions I will continue to explain!"

She continued to go over many other sexualities, Polysexual, Omnisexual, Intersexual, just queer in general, and even touched on certain gender identities. "If you all remember Nanami-kun from last year, then he came out as transgender, going from female to male."

Everyone kind of went silent from the memory. Chisa sighed. "Listen, I know a lot of you feel bad for Nanami-kun's absence, but now we shouldn't be thinking of that. He made a choice and he's gone now, while some of you probably did retain relationships with him, I want you to remember that he's still a good person."

She changed the subject, going on about most of the nonbinary spectrum, agender, demi girl, demi boy, etc. But Ibuki wasn't really paying attention. She already knew most of this. Her thoughts were wandering somewhere else.

Mikan. The girl was paying attention as normal, trying to learn as much as she could about her fellow classmates. It was hard to express the excitement Ibuki felt when she found out Mikan and lesbian. That meant she actually had a _chance_ with her. Ibuki had been crushing on the nurse for a while now and she was just waiting for the right moment to ask her out. Komaeda had told her multiple times to "just do it" but it wasn't really that simple. It needed to be _perfect._

She barely even registered when the bell rang until Komaeda tapped her shoulder. "We have two more stops, remember?"

Ibuki nodded.

**___**

She peeked into the classroom, class wasn't in session so the students were just milling about, talking to each other like normal.

Ibuki stuck her tongue out in concentration as Komaeda handed her the bag. She practically jumped into the room and vaulted the bag at Rantaro, who luckily caught it before it hit his face. He blinked and stared at it before looking up at Ibuki with a confused expression.

She smiled. "Have fun with that!" she said as Komaeda dragged her out so they wouldn't get caught being in the wrong classroom.

However, the two did sneak behind the door to listen to what was going on.

Rantaro felt the bag carefully. Tsumugi leaned over. "What's in it?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Rantaro admitted, carefully pulling off the packaging, being greeted with a sky blue and light pink.

He shoved the bag into his backpack. "Uh, I'll open it when I get back to my dorm," he said, nervous.

Ibuki raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't he just open it?" she mouthed to Komaeda.

The other simply shrugged. "Maybe he's not out to his class yet," he replied.

"Woah Woah Woah," Kokichi spoke. "For real, what's in the bag! I wanna know!"

Rantaro tensed. "Trust me, it's not important."

Kokichi narrowed his eyes, then grabbed Rantaro's backpack and started digging through it, which turned into one big game of keep-away until Saihara finally got the bag away from Kokichi and handed it back to Rantaro, the smaller boy pouting. "Oh, c'mon, Shumai! Aren't you curious about what's in the bag too?"

Saihara shrugged. "If Rantaro doesn't want to show us he doesn't have to."

Rantaro breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Shuuchi. It means a lot."

Ibuki shrugged. She grabbed Komaeda by the hand and started dragging him down the halls. "We have one more stop to make!"

**___**

Now this one would be interesting to watch the drama unfold. Ibuki and Komaeda crawled through the ceiling over the 78th class, watching closely in case one of them realized they were up there. Komaeda let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Junko was not among them.

He took off the ceiling tile right above Makoto's desk first and dropped the bag down. Makoto squeaked from the bag hitting his desk, then everyone stared at it in confusion. Makoto blinked. "Uh..."

Kirigiri turned around in her seat. "Open it." she requested.

Makoto hesitated before opening the bag and pulling out its contents. "It's... a blanket," he said, holding it up, smiling. "A pan blanket."

And just like that, Komaeda hit the ceiling below him and down fell bags for everyone else in the class. Asahina gasped in excitement and tore open hers, wrapping her lesbian flag blanket around herself and squealing in excitement. Kirigiri inspected the fabric of her bisexual one. Ishimaru and Mondo wrapped both their rainbow ones in each other's and hid under them together, laughing. Toko actually had two, one lesbian one for her and a straight ally one for Syo, to which she giggled and held them both close to her.

Makoto looked up at the ceiling to see his boyfriend waving at him and blowing him a kiss. Makoto beamed and mouthed "I love you" to him before Komaeda replaced the tile and headed back with Ibuki to finally get out of the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reasoning for why they got stuff for the 78th class and not the V3 class is because the V3 class are all not very vocal about their sexualities so they're kind of a mystery. Other than Kokichi. Komaeda and Ibuki wanted to wait until it was confirmed to make them blankets :)


	5. Keebo (Pansexual, they/them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied but I really wanted to make this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY
> 
> Before you call me out, TECHNICALLY since Keebo doesn't have genitals he TECHNICALLY doesn't have a gender, everyone just calls them a boy because that's how most people perceive them. Personally, I've always thought Keebo would fit somewhere along the nonbinary spectrum, hence this chapter.
> 
> They's human in this, though. Ultimate Robotic Engineer. :>

"Ugh, c'mon, babe! It's not that hard!"

Keebo paced back and forth through the room, fidget toy nearly at its breaking point from how much they were messing with it. They stopped and groaned, falling down on their swivel chair. "Yes, it is!" they confessed, pressing their palms against their eyes. "There are so many possibilities for how it could go! Our classmates have always perceived me as male, I have no idea how to tell them I'm not!"

Miu rolled her eyes, tossing a piece of chocolate she had brought in into her mouth, crossing her legs and she leaned back. "Look, we can start with a few individual people if you like," she said, throwing a chocolate at her significant other. "Who do you trust out of all of us?"

Keebo caught the small piece, dropping their fidget toy. "I... um... well that would be you..." they replied, covering their mouth with the collar of their turtleneck and slinking down in their seat.

Miu blinked, then laughed, launching herself onto Keebo and kissing them silly. "Aw, you're so fucking cheesy!" she laughed. "But you already came out to me."

"I-I know..." Keebo said sheepishly. "B-But do you mind if I practice on you before I tell the others? I'm very nervous."

Miu nodded, once again sitting on Keebo's bed and crossing her arms. "Go ahead."

Keebo cleared their throat and stood up. "Um, how should I start?"

Miu shrugged. "Just say, 'Hey, I'm fucking nonbinary, get over it, whores.'"

"I don't think I'd actually be that aggressive." Keebo laughed. "Uh... Good day, fellow classmates. I have information for you into my personal life that would prove useful to you, and would also make me feel more comfortable if you knew."

Miu gestured for them to go on. Keebo turned a bright shade of red and covered their face with their hands. "I-I'm nonbinary! I prefer to go by them/they! So please, no longer use he/him pronouns when referring to me!"

Silence. Keebo peeked out between their fingers to see Miu smiling at them. "That was good!" she said, standing up and pulling Keebo into a hug. "You can do it, babe, I believe in you."

Keebo hugged their girlfriend tightly. "Thank you... It makes me happy to know I have your support."

Miu giggled and pulled away just enough so she could boop her significant other on the nose. "You know I'll always love you. Us engineers have to stick together."

Keebo laughed. "Right."

Miu tilted their chin upward and kissed them properly on the mouth, eyes fluttering shut. Keebo sighed and held Miu as close to them as they could. Miu hummed and draped her arms over Keebo's shoulders, doing her best to keep the kiss PG, as she knew Keebo wasn't the biggest fan of her sexual advances. The two of them had been dating for over a year, when were they finally going to cross the line?

There was a knock on the door and Keebo pulled apart from her. Miu whined but Keebo only smiled at her and gave her one more quick peck on the lips and went over to the door. Saihara was behind it. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Miu sighed dramatically. "Yeah! Ya just gave me blue balls, Saihara!"

Keebo rolled their eyes. "No, you're good, Saihara. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Saihara coughed. "Uh, right, um... actually this is gonna sound weird but Miu told me to come here?"

Keebo turned around and shot their girlfriend a look, who only shrugged. "What? You need to practice on someone who isn't me!" she defended herself.

"Practice for what?" Saihara asked.

Keebo bit their lip and dragged Saihara inside, closing the door. "Okay, this is going to sound a little... unorthodox... but I do need to tell you this."

Saihara raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Keebo absentmindedly rubbed their hands together. "Uh... Saihara... I-I'm nonbinary. My preferred pronouns are they/them."

Saihara seemed stunned at first. He blinked, then cocked his head. "Oh... is that it?" he asked.

"You aren't upset?!" Keebo asked, surprised.

Saihara shook his head. "No, why would I be?" he asked. "Whatever you want to identify as is really none of my business, but I'm glad that you told me. I apologize in advance if it takes me a while to adjust to the new pronouns."

Keebo only smiled and hugged Saihara. "Ah! Thank you regardless! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

**___**

Coming out to the rest of the class actually went fairly well. After about a month most of the class had fully adjusted to Keebo's pronouns and they couldn't be happier. Miu, of course, was especially proud of her significant other. 

"You child of a bitch! I love you so much!" she said, lifting them up and peppering them with kisses.

Keebo laughed. "I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered."

"Both, you beautiful human being!"

"EW! Don't make out in the middle of the classroom!" Kokichi yelled at them. "That's gross and weird, especially if it's Iruma!" he stuck his tongue out.

Saihara sighed. "Ouma..."

Miu scowled and pulled Keebo's face towards her and kissed them roughly. Keebo squeaked and pulled apart. "H-Hey! Miu!"

"What? Am I not allowed to kiss my pretty partner?"

Keebo blushed and buried their face into Miu's shoulder, who only laughed. Rantaro smiled fondly at them. "You two are adorable," he said.

"When you gonna get a lover, eh, Nanami-kun?" Miu asked. "Any girl or guy or nonbinary pal would be happy to have you as a boyfriend!"

Rantaro blinked, then smiled and looked down at his lap. "I'm not exactly looking to see anyone right now, I'm already on a break from a previous relationship."

Keebo looked over at Rantaro. "Previous relationship? What do you mean?"

Rantaro closed his mouth, he had said too much. "Uh, not important," he said, quickly standing up and running out. "Excuse me, I'm going to go now!"

Silence, then cackling from Kokichi. "Aw, looks like Kayayde just lost her other boyfriend!"

Kaede shot him a look. "He was never my boyfriend," she said. "I just thought he was pretty is all..."

"Yeah, no one wants to date a blonde bitch like you anyways," Miu said, snickering.

Keebo puffed out their cheeks. "Miu, that's not very nice."

"I'm aware."

**___**

"Alright, you all know the only reason you are here is to hone your talents, but I want to talk about talents that are similar but different enough to have two different Ultimate titles for." the sub started, writing on the chalkboard.

Keebo tapped their pencil against their notebook, sketches of different robot projects splayed out on the pages.

"For example, the difference between the Ultimate Pianist and the Ultimate Musician." the sub pointed at Kaede. "While Ms Mioda may be good at all instruments, Ms Akamatsu specializes in the piano, hence it is in a different class by itself."

She turned her body to face the students. "Similarly, comparing the Ultimate Inventor and the Ultimate Robotics Engineer. Inventor being a boarder spectrum and Robotic Engineering being a specific type of inventing. As Mr Itadashi would explain, the difference is-"

Keebo flinched and raised their hand. "Uh, Miss? I'm not a Mr." they spoke.

The sub blinked, then gave them a look of bewilderment. "You're file say you are male?"

"Uh, yeah, they probably haven't updated it yet, but I go by they/them so-"

"I'm not referring to you as that."

Silence. Keebo swallowed, they could feel the tension in the air, some of their classmates were probably offended, but they had to de-escalate the situation as quickly as possible. "Um, I'm sorry but male pronouns make me incredibly uncomfortable so if you could please-"

The sub sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Do I really have to give you a biology _and_ an English lesson? They/them refers to _multiple_ people. You are one person, and as your file say you have male genitalia."

Keebo sank lower in their seat. "But-"

"Hey, bitch, fuck off," Miu spoke, standing up. "First of all, you're completely fucking incorrect! They/them _can_ refer to multiple people, but it also refers to a person who's gender is unknown, such as 'I found someone's phone, I wonder if _they're_ looking for it'. It's not the FUCKING hard!"

"Miu please-"

Miu snorted. "No! I am not having this whore make fun of your identity when you looked so hard to accept yourself!"

Just like that the rest of the class erupted.

"Keebo is Keebo, they don't have gender!" Gonta yelled.

"It would be wise to listen to us, we know what is best for our classmate," Kirumi added, folding her hands in front of her, glaring daggers at the sub.

"Nonbinary people were seen as incredibly respectable people in certain cultures, some were even seen as deities!" Korekiyo noted. " _Clearly_ you haven't done your research."

Kokichi put his hands behind his head and propped his feet on the table, watching everyone yell as Keebo sank lower in their seat, probably dying of embarrassment. Kokichi looked over at Saihara. "Hey, I know I said I wouldn't drive any more subs off... but that was a lie," he said.

Saihara sighed. "Fine, go ahead."

Kokichi giggled and stood up. "You're a bigoted piece of shit!" he squeaked.

The sub blinked, then seemed to grow increasingly angry at specifically Kokichi. "What did you call me?" she asked.

"You heard me. Or maybe I should rephrase it? You're transphobic and uneducated. Saying that you won't respect a student's pronouns just because 'it's not on their file' is stupid. Hope's Peak is a school that caters to the Ultimates, and your job is making sure we're all comfortable. Hence it would behove you to respect our friend's pronouns."

Keebo whimpered. "Ouma-"

"I'm not done." he interrupted them. "Look, you clearly don't understand what you're job here is, so I suggest you get the fuck out otherwise I can have you fired, or worse..." he snapped. "Like that."

The sub looked nearly frightened. "You can't do that." she tried retaliating.

Kokichi smirked. The look in his eyes was deadly. "You forget, I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader. I have an organization of over 1,000 members. Word to the wise, we don't take kindly to motherfuckers who think it's okay to misgender anyone in our community."

In a flash, the teacher was out of the room and Kaito was whooping, lifting Kokichi and Keebo up and putting them both on his shoulders since they were both very small. "Ouma you beautiful bastard that was incredible!" he yelled.

Keebo smiled and looked over at Kokichi. "Thank you." the mouthed.

"You're welcome. You owe me though." Kokichi giggled.

Keebo nodded once. "Of course."

**___**

Miu rolled over on the bed to see Keebo sitting up, a light clipped to their book as they read through it with tired eyes. Miu sat up, still tired. She leaned on her partner's shoulder. "Baby... what are you doing up? It's like... ass o'clock," she mumbled.

She fluttered her eyes open, only for them to blow wide. "ARE YOU READING PORN?!" she shouted.

Keebo shushed her, putting a hand over her mouth. "Yes, well, no... I'm not doing it to get off!" they hissed.

Miu blinked. Keebo slowly removed their hand and sighed. "I just... I know you've been wanting to have sex with me, but I just don't know how we would do something like that..." they absentmindedly rubbed at their crotch. "I hate my parts, I want them gone more than anything. But they are the main part of having intercourse. So I don't know how you expect-"

They were interrupted by Miu grabbed their face, squishing their cheeks and forcing them to make a face resembling a fish. Miu stared dead into their eyes. "Hey, listen. I don't _expect_ you to do anything. I wouldn't fucking care if you never wanted to have sex with me."

Keebo blinked. "You... wouldn't?"

Miu hugged them tightly, unconsciously pressing their face into her cleavage. "Look, I love you. And part of love means respecting your boundaries. I know you hate your di- _parts_. So I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't wanna do, aiight?"

Keebo hugged her back tightly, nearly being pushed to the point of tears. "I-I love you too..." they whimpered, voice muffled against Miu's chest.

Miu, taking advantage of the situation, moved so she was sitting on top of Keebo, kissing them on the mouth carefully. They gently placed their hands on her waist and she smiled. "Whatever makes you most comfortable, we can work with that," she said, whispering against their lips. "Doesn't mean I'll stop making sex jokes."

Keebo laughed, _god_ Miu loved their laugh. "Thank you, Miu. I appreciate it. A lot."

Miu hummed, leaning down to kiss them again. Keebo lifted their hand in order to cup her jaw, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Miu sighed and slumped again Keebo. Eventually, they did fall asleep, cuddled up to each other, because to both of them, that was the cosiest place on earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEMPTED TO MAKE THIS SMUTTIER
> 
> Attua is testing me.
> 
> I wish there was, like, a rating in between teen and mature, because that's what this fic is.


	6. Mikan Tsumiki (Lesbian, she/her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT IBUKI/MIKAN DRABBLE BECAUSE WE GOT A COVID VACCINE BITCHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is just... HNNNNNGGG
> 
> I love them both so much please just let me have this.
> 
> Cute lesbians being cute are my weakness.

Mikan squeaked when she nearly tripped over her own feet. She couldn't see where she was going, after all, Ibuki's hands were covering her eyes.

"H-How far away is this place?" she asked.

"Not much further, Ibuki promises!"

Earlier in the day Ibuki had marched right up to Mikan, gave her a time and place, and told her to dress nice. Mikan wasn't sure if it was a kind of date or not, she really hoped it was a date.

Like Ibuki had instructed, she had dressed to the nines. Red sleeveless dress that stopped at her knees, flowy fabric good for walking in case Ibuki would take her to a different location, black shoes with a small amount of heel, and a pearl necklace with a little silver heart resting on her collarbones. She had brushed her hair and could only hope she looked presentable.

Ibuki was dressed very well too, black suit jacket and pants with a violet shirt and loose blue tie with black leather shoes, it was enough to make Mikan melt. Women in suits have always been her weakness. Now Ibuki was dragging her along with her hands over her eyes to an unknown location. 

They ran along the hallways until the stepped down a set of stairs and then... outside? Mikan felt the cold wind hit her bare arms and she shivered. They walked to what seemed like around the school until they finally stop. "Okay, don't open your eyes just yet... okay?"

Mikan nodded and Ibuki took her hands off of her eyes, but Mikan kept them respectfully closed. There was some shuffling, then Mikan felt a bright light beneath her eyelids.

"Okay... you can look now!"

Mikan opened her eyes and gasped, hands flying over her mouth in pure awe. Ibuki had taken the gazebo behind the school used for the graduation ceremony and decorated with fairy lights, illuminating the night. In the middle of the gazebo was a soft-looking blanket with a basket and a bucket of ice with a bottle of sparkling apple-cranberry cider sitting in it. Ibuki was standing right above it, hands on her hips, her confident stance so attractive Mikan felt like she was going to die right there.

"Do you like it? Saionji-chan and Mahiru-san helped me set everything up! Komaeda-kun bought most of the stuff, actually. He said it was a simple favour in order to assist the happiness of the Ultimates, whatever that meant. Doesn't matter! I wanted to give you a beautiful date!" Ibuki spoke, stepping down the steps and taking one of Mikan's hands in her own. "Is it okay?"

Mikan was about to cry. "Okay? Mioda... it's perfect..."

Ibuki beamed. "Ibuki knew you would like it! Come on!" she dragged her up the steps, to which she fell down onto the blanket, skirt flying up and exposing her underwear. She quickly turned a dark shade of red but Ibuki just laughed and helped her right herself before sitting across from her. She grabbed the bottle of sparkling cider and gently shook it. "Since we can't drink real champagne yet, I got something that's just as good. Although I remember you once said you really liked cranberry juice, so I got a mix of them both!"

Mikan giggled. "It's perfect Mioda... ah... can I call you Ibuki?"

Ibuki smiled and booped Mikan on the nose. "Only if I can call you Mikan."

Mikan turned red but smiled and nodded. "Of course you can!"

Ibuki popped the cork on the cider and nearly sprayed Mikan with it, narrowly missing by a few centimetres. She poured some into two champagne glasses and held one up. Mikan did the same. "A toast," Ibuki spoke in a regal voice so unlike her. "To our first date."

Mikan giggled again. "Here here."

They clinked their glasses together and drank from the glasses, Mikan's lipstick staining the rim. 

The two girls sat there for maybe an hour or so, simply chatting and eating some of the little treats Ibuki had Teruteru prepare for them. Everything about this was magical, Mikan had hoped for a date and she sure as hell got one. And with one of the most beautiful girls in her class no less. Mikan never possibly imagined herself worthy of such an amazing girl, but here she was.

"Um... forgive me for asking... but does that make us girlfriends?" she asked out of the blue.

Ibuki cocked her head. "Do you want us to be girlfriends?"

Mikan blushed and looked away, but gave a slow nod. Ibuki laughed and reached over to pull Mikan into a close hug. "Then, of course, we can be girlfriends! I like you a lot, Mikan! Did you think Ibuki would say no?"

"I-I just don't understand how you would want to date someone like me-"

Mikan was cut off by Ibuki quickly, and quite roughly if she was being honest, kissed her. Mikan was completely shocked. Ibuki looked her dead in the eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry for doing that without your permission, but you are bootiful." she pressed her forehead against Mikan's. "Don't degrade yourself."

The serious look in Ibuki's eyes was so foreign, but it was also so endearing. Mikan blinked, then smiled and held Ibuki closer to her. "I-It's fine," she replied. "I'll try not to put myself down anymore."

Ibuki smiled. "Thank you! Ibuki wants her girlfriend to be happy!"

"Th-Then... can I kiss you again?"

"You don't even need to ask."

Mikan gently pressed her lips against Ibuki's, softly at first, but soon the two found a pace that fit them perfectly. Mikan sighed. She could kiss Ibuki forever and never get tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing some 78th class chapters after this, probably going through some more sexualities because I feel like I've been mostly focusing on gender identities and I want to hit as many bases as I can.


	7. Celestia Ludenberg (Bisexual, she/her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one came out of almost nowhere but why not. Trigger Happy Havoc spam because it's my favorite game coming soon. :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've resorted to using a random generator for characters I want to include but aren't sure where exactly in the story they should go. First spin gave me Celeste. Here we go.
> 
> Also, I keep circling back to Komaeda I'm sorry he's kinda become the main characters at this point, sorry not sorry.

"And full house."

"FUCK."

Celestia giggled and placed her linked fingers under her chin. "Sorry, maybe next time, darling."

Komaeda laughed. "No, I expected it. Even with my luck it would be hard to win against the Ultimate Gambler. You truly are amazing."

Celestia cocked her head. "And are you certain I didn't cheat against you?" she asked. "You're blindly trusting that I simply got a full house on the first round?"

"I wouldn't put it past you, however, I know you wouldn't break my trust in you like that. Not like it could've been broken so simply anyway."

"Okay, guys, that's enough. You two can go back to class now." The proctor announced.

Celestia stood up and stuck out her hand, to which Komaeda promptly shook it. "Lovely to play with you, dear," she said with a smile. "Hope to see you again."

"Likewise."

They went their separate ways, Celestia sighing when she was out of earshot. She honestly enjoyed playing but going against either Komaeda and Makoto was often tiring. Makoto would more often than not be completely unaware of the rules, and Komaeda would either win or lose instantly. And the one time she played against both resulted in her nearly leaving the game from the two to them flirting so much, even if they didn't mean to.

Celestia didn't often get lost in her thoughts, but she did space out often enough when she was by herself that she didn't even notice when she walked right into Kirigiri. "Oh, my apologizes," she said, stepping back.

Kirigiri shook her head. "Can I borrow you for a moment? I'd like to speak with you about something," she replied, holding out her hand.

Celestia stared at it. Kirigiri was a good person, someone she considered a close friend and even as a possible partner. It's not like she had an infatuation with the girl, no, not at all. "What exactly do you need to speak with me about?" she asked.

"Simply a matter of academic purposes. I also want to talk about the incident with Enoshima two weeks ago. If I recall, you two did speak with each other quite often."

Celestia giggled. "I see what you're doing. You're adjusting your speech to appeal to my better nature, aren't you?" she pointed out, red eyes boring into lavender. "Are you trying to manipulate me?"

Kirigiri cleared her throat. "I have no reason to do so. I do need to talk with you though."

"There we go," Celestia said and took her gloved hand. "Lead the way, detective."

**___**

She ended up leading Celestia to the campus cafe. What the fuck.

Actually, this was preferable, since they had the kind of tea Celestia was fond of, and they made it better than that disgusting excuse for a man Hifumi did. Kirigiri tapped absentmindedly against her cup. "So, if I may, did you know anything about Enoshima's involvement with Kamukura?"

Celestia hummed, taking a sip of her tea. "I did know she was fond of the boy, I personally never saw the appeal. However, I was unaware that she was harassing him as she did. If I did I would have put a stop to it, a fruitless effort I'm sure, but nonetheless, it shouldn't be tolerated." she traced the rim of her cup with the finger that adorned her silver vessel, sharp enough to stab someone's eye out.

Kirigiri nodded. Celestia locked eyes with her. "Is there a reason you're so interested in the case, Ms Detective?" she asked. "After all, Kamukura-kun barely ever attends our class for talent-related courses. The only one who knows him personally is Naegi-kun, and that's simply because he's dating a member of the class Kamukura-kun frequents most often."

"It's because they asked me to intervene when Enoshima first committed the deed. They needed my voice as the principal's daughter and I provided. I simply want to know all the facts." Kirigiri replied.

Celestia smiled. It was foolish to keep working on a case that was long since closed, but maybe that was just the kind of girl Kirigiri was. She wanted to inspect every nook and cranny of a situation before forming a solid conclusion. How very detective-like of her. "A noble endeavour, I must say," Celestia said, reaching down into her bag. "While you're here, may I suggest a quick round of cards?"

She presented a deck of cards, Alice and Wonderland themed, one she's had since childhood. Kirigiri stared at the deck. "Are they trick cards?" she asked.

Celestia giggled. "Of course not, I wouldn't dare think of cheating against a friend."

Kirigiri narrowed her eyes. "If that's a lie then I can't tell." she sighed. "I'll play with you. What do you have in mind?"

"Old Maid, simple enough. We can use the Queen as the maid."

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow as Celestia began shuffling the cards. "I know the rules, can't say I've played before."

Celestia dealt a decent amount of cards out to the both of them and held hers up to her face, uncrossing and crossing her legs. "I can't imagine what kind of childhood you must've had then."

Kirigiri looked at her own cards, expression unwavering. Celestia took two cards of the same number, symbol, and colour and laid them down on the table. Kirigiri made no move. Celestia gave her the barest nod of approval and Kirigiri reached over and took a card out of her deck, then put down a pair. This went on for a few minutes until their hand became a little more manageable, neither saying anything in the process.

Eventually, a smirk crossed Celestia's face, almost like she had won. Kirigiri gave her a look. "You have the maid, I don't have it, what are you smiling about?"

Celestia hummed and leaned on her hand, closing her eyes. "Just something I forgot about... my mother once told me that the two queens on the queen of hearts card were in fact a couple, and for a while, they used to be my favourite card. That was until I started favouring the ace of diamonds specifically." she put a pair down. "I'm wondering if that led to my interest in females..." Another pair. "Or maybe it led to me liking a certain type of people." Another pair, she was running out of cards. "Tall dark and handsome... preferably a vampire but those don't exist." Pair. "But I know one thing for certain."

She flipped her last card around to reveal the black queen of hearts. "You're far to smart to lose a simple children's game to me. And I adore people who are smarter than myself."

Kirigiri held a black expression. "Was that your way of coming out and confessing to me?"

Celestia shrugged. "That's up to you to decide."

Kirigiri sighed and put down the rest of her cards. "Well, in that case, you know I'm bisexual. But relationships aren't quite my top priority at the moment."

Celestia rolled her eyes and started packing up the cards. "Damn, just when I thought I'd be able to get the girl I've been wanting through a simple card game. Maybe next time then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering returning to this... but idk. I've already got an over-lapping story with Rantaro and Hajime so like... i dunno, we'll see what I'm feeling :p


	8. Sakura Oogami (Lesbian, she/her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahina and her girlfriend Sakura have a swimming race and go to get donuts afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I love these two so much.
> 
> Sakura was always my favourite and I literally cried so hard when she died. Her and Asahina would've made an incredible couple if she survived.

"Race ya to the pool!" Asahina called to her girlfriend as she ran backwards towards the pool.

"Hina be careful! You could slip!" Sakura called after her, not even breaking a stride.

Asahina laughed and jumped into the pool, doing a back dive right into the deep end and coming up with a huge splash. Her laughter was contagious, and soon enough Sakura found herself smiling as well. Asahina paddled over to her and smiled up at her. "I win!" she said triumphantly.

"Yes, you certainly did," Sakura replied fondly, crouching down.

Asahina grabbed her arm and pulled her into the pool suddenly, making an even bigger splash than before. They once again rose to the top with Asahina clinging to Sakura like a lifeline, not that she needed it, really. She then started kissing her girlfriend all over her face. "Wow, you made a huge splash, Sakura! That was amazing! We should do it again!"

Sakura laughed and held her girlfriend as close as she could in the water. "You're energy really knows no boundaries, does it?"

Asahina stuck her tongue out playfully and pecked Sakura on the lips. "Never did never will!" she replied. "Now let's go!"

She pulled Sakura from the deeper parts of the water into the lap pools. Sakura raised an eyebrow as Asahina pulled the floaties that separated the lanes over her head. "I wanna race you!" she explained.

"Aoi, you're the Ultimate Swimmer, dear. There's no way I'd be able to beat you."

Asahina pouted. "You're no fun. I promise I won't try me hardest, I'll go easy on you! This is only supposed to be a friendly race!"

"Knowing your competitive streak you would still leave me in the dust."

Asahina sank into the water so only her puppy eyes were visible. Sakura sighed, she couldn't say no to those. She sighed. "Alright, Aoi, I'll humour you."

So they ended up racing. As predicted, Asahina won. She jumped up with a whoop and a cheer, pumping her fist into the air. Sakura smiled. "Good job, Aoi," she said holding out her hand for a victory handshake.

Asahina had other plans. She wrapped Sakura in a hug and started peppering her face with kisses. The other girl's smile only grew. Asahina gave her one last kiss on the lips and then separated with a smile. "I love you, Sakura!" she announced.

"I love you too, now, would you like you out and get some donuts?"

Asahina cheered even louder and basically clambered out of the pool, jumping up and down. "Come on come on come on, Sakura! Let's go!" she said excitedly.

Sakura could help but laugh at her girlfriend. She was so excitable, that was one of the things that she loved about her. "Alright, I'm coming."

"YAAAAY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because idk what to write I'm going through a block I'm sorry.
> 
> But yeah, they're so cute I can't.


	9. Leon Kuwata (Straight?, He/Him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for crack ships? I don't think you are >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came to me in a vision so I had to create it.
> 
> I wanted to portray a realistic perspective on 'Experimenting About My Sexuality' so here ya go.
> 
> Also wanted to practice writing kissing scenes, don't come for me.

Leon slammed his hands on Makoto's desk, causing the smaller to jump. "I need your help," Leon announced.

Makoto blinked. "Um, with what?"

He yelped when Leon practically dragged him from his seat and out into the empty hallway. Leon made sure the coast was clear before turning to Makoto with a 100% serious face. "What I'm about to tell you you aren't allowed to tell anyone else, okay? It might mess up my reputation altogether."

Makoto seemed confused, but he agreed. Leon took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together absentmindedly. "I'm... kind of curious... about who I like..." he started. "Like... I like girls... but I'm not sure if I like boys too. I can admit when a guy is attractive but does that make me gay?"

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, I thought something bad had happened."

Leon gave him a look. Makoto cleared his throat. "Okay, what do you want me to do about this?" he asked.

"Well, you're dating someone from the 77th class... and I was wondering if it might be possible for you to hook me up with one of the guys from that class so I can experiment a bit?" Leon requested, rubbing the back of his neck. "All the guys in our class are either taken or straight so I can't ask any of them."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "I mean... I don't actually know most of the 77th class personally, although I can ask Nagito... do you have a specific preference on looks or personality?"

Leon shrugged. "Just... hot, but I don't want him to be like taller than me by too much because that'd make me feel submissive and honestly that would not be preferable. Also, not a super feminine guy because I think that would make me feel like I was with a girl and that's not what I'm trying to go for. Is that okay?"

Makoto nodded once. "I'll see what I can do." he smiled. "I'm really proud of you, by the way. You're not letting toxic masculinity win."

Leon face tinged pink and he averted his eyes. "Yeah... well, um, let me know if you can find someone, okay?"

"You got it!"

**___**

"Experimenting, huh?"

Makoto nodded, breaking apart his chopsticks with a _snap_. "I want to help my classmates as much as possible, y'know? And it's great that Kuwata-kun wants to at least try something with a guy before he forms a solid opinion on what his sexuality is. Not a lot of people would do that."

Komaeda smiled. "I can respect something like that." he looked up at the sky. "Let's see... out of the guys in my class that would actually be okay with assisting with this kind of thing... and are single that fit Kuwata-kun's requests... I can narrow it down to one person. And that might actually be a win-win."

Makoto coked his head. "What do you mean?"

Komaeda clapped his hands together. "He's still a bit hung up on a recent relationship gone south, and I think he really needs something to help him move on, so this would be a perfect opportunity to get the ball rolling to help him meet new people!"

"Oh, yeah that is kind of perfect. Who is it?"

**___**

"You sure this guy is going to be okay with this?" Leon asked, leaning against the wall to one of the empty hallways, around the corner from the main hallway and hidden by shadows.

Makoto nodded. "Nagito assured me this guy is exactly what you're looking for, and he's bi, so he's totally okay with doing stuff with another guy. I would just stress that consent for even little things are important."

Leon ran his fingers through his hair. Nervous? No, he wasn't nervous. Yes, his stomach was twisting into knots but that had to be arousal or excitement, right? Leon wasn't really sure how to feel, actually. 

Then he heard voices.

"Izuru is going to kill me if he finds out about this."

"I'm sure he'll understand, and on the bright side this will help you to move on."

"Are you sure?"

"Almost positive."

Leon froze. One of the voices he recognized as Makoto's boyfriend, Komaeda, but the other didn't sound familiar, but it was attractive. Low and husky. But that didn't mean anything, right?

"I just hope this isn't going to make me feel used."

The two rounded the corner and met the other pair. Leon felt his breath catch in his chest. The man in front of him, next to Komaeda, was so much hotter than he thought he would be. Oh fuck he was screwed if he messed this up. Was this what gay panic he'd heard from only in memes felt like?

Komaeda smiled and gestured to his friend. "Kuwata-kun, I'd like you to meet my friend, Hajime Hinata. Hinata-kun this is Leon Kuwata."

Hajime smiled and held his hand out. Leon swallowed and reached out to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Komaeda-kun told me you need help figuring out your sexuality?"

Leon couldn't do anything other than smile stiffly. Makoto giggled behind his hand before slipping over to Komaeda and hugging him around the middle. "Welp, we've got places to be. You two have fun," he said before practically dragging Komaeda away.

Fan-fucking-tastic. Now Leon was alone with the hot guy and he literally had no idea how to start this.

Hajime smiled again and crossed his arms. "Do you know where you want to start?" he asked.

Leon wanted to get hit in the head by a stray baseball and die right then. "Um, not really. I didn't think I'd get this far, to be honest."

Hajime let out a small breathy laugh. Then he stepped forward and cradled Leon's jaw carefully. Every cell in his body was screaming at him ABORT ABORT ABORT, NOT USED TO BEING TREATED GENTLY ABORT ABORT ABORT.

But for some reason he was stuck. It's true he really wasn't used to being handled too carefully, but it did feel nice. Hajime got closer and Leon knew his face was betraying him with it's reddening, he only hoped the shadows were concealing it enough.

"Just let me know if you're uncomfortable at any point, okay?" Hajime barely whispered.

Leon shut his eyes and felt something soft against his lips.

What.

Not going to lie, he's kissed people before, but those were all girls. This kiss didn't really feel different, in fact, it felt fine. Leon felt himself relaxing when Hajime didn't let go of him right away.

He didn't remember when, but somehow they ended up with Hajime's back against the wall, trapped between Leon's arms. Then all of a sudden Leon felt Hajime's tongue swipe against his bottom lip and he snapped his eyes open to see his upperclassman's eyes screwed shut, brows knit in concentration.

_Oh, that's so hot._

Leon took on of his arms off the wall in order to tilt Hajime's chin up so he could actually open his mouth for him. The first things Hajime went for was his piercing and Leon nearly moaned from that. Oh God this felt amazing. He wanted to drown in this.

**___**

"Why you all walking so fucking slow! Hurry up losers!" Kokichi giggled as he skipped backwards.

Rantaro gave him a look. Saihara facepalmed and Kaede laughed it off. Kokichi smiled at them and twirled around, still skipping. Saihara looked at Kaede and continued their conversation while Rantaro simply let his thoughts wander as they walked forward.

Then something made Kokichi halt in his skipping. Completely frozen. That made the other three stop, confused. Kokichi turned around a confused and lowkey terrified smile on his face and started walking the other direction. "Don't look behind the corner," he said.

Rantaro, being incredibly curious, ignored the warning and quietly crept up and peeked around the corner. What he saw shocked him, entire body freezing.

Hajime was making out with someone, someone that wasn't from their class no less.

He could hear his heart shattering.

Saihara peeked from behind him and squeaked, shielding his eyes. Kaede made the mistake of looking as well and let out a tiny gasp. "Oh dear..." she whispered as she slowly moved out of sight.

Rantaro was completely stuck, staring at the scene in front of him in horror. No, Hajime wasn't his boyfriend anymore but... but seeing that filled him with so many bad emotions he wanted to cry.

Hajime gasped when he separated from the other boy, a redhead with a bunch of piercings, and let him start practically attacking his neck with kisses. Hajime opened his eyes lazily and made eye contact with Rantaro, and then he sobered up from whatever high he was on and tensed up, terrified.

Rantaro swallowed hard in attempts not to cry and left as though he hadn't seen anything, joining his friends in walking away.

Hajime was absolutely mortified from that, and he felt downright awful. He tapped Leon's shoulder twice and the athlete pulled off of him. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I... I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I hope you got your answer." Hajime replied quickly then ran off, trying his hardest not to cry.

**___**

The next morning Makoto walked up to Leon's desk with a smile. "So... how'd it go?" he asked.

Leon shrugged. "Great, at least it was until Hinata bolted it out of there. I think something came up, I dunno."

"Did you get your answer?"

Leon nodded once. "Yeah, dunno what to label it, I mean I still like girls, and I still have a huge crush on a girl, but I wouldn't be opposed to dating a guy if I found an attractive and nice one like Hinata, but I think he's got other bullshit going on so he's probably not for me. Nice guy though, would fuck if he let me."

Makoto turned red and slapped his cheeks. "You guys didn't actually... right?"

Leon laughed loudly. "Nah, we just kissed. Jeez, you're so innocent, Naegi. Are you seriously still a virgin?"

Makoto turned even redder and used the collar of his hoodie to hide his face. "I-I'm not, but this isn't about me."

Leon laughed again. "Nice, guessing Komaeda was the one who stole it, right?"

"Shut up!" Makoto squeaked. Leon practically hollered with laughter. "I'm messin' with ya, Eggo."

Makoto glared at him. "Who's the girl you have a crush on?" he asked.

It was Leon's turn to blush. He turned away and pouted. "That's none of your business..." he mumbled.

Makoto only shrugged and walked off. Leon looked over to a familiar head of blue hair, talking animatedly to Chihiro with a smile on her face.

Sayaka Maizono. God, she was such a prissy. But lord help him if Leon didn't love her to death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY IS HAJIME SO SMOOTH?!
> 
> I reread this for mistakes and I'm crying this entire chapter felt like a train wreck. It just seemed so out of character to me idk why.
> 
> DON'T START SHIPPING LEON X HAJIME I STG
> 
> I BLUSHED SO HARD WHEN WRITING THIS IDK WHYYYYYYYY????


	10. Hajime Hinata (Bisexual, He/Him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR WHERE SHIT. GOES. DOWN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Order of chapters: we're doing most of the Danganronpa cast, and by that, I literally mean pretty much everyone will get a chapter.
> 
> People that won't get chapters for obvious reasons or that will be combined together with another person's: Chiaki Nanami, Genisidor Syo/Jack, Byakuya Togami (this one may change)

Hajime wanted to throw himself into space, he was such an idiot.

He settled for hitting himself with his pillow. He had agreed to that stupid hooking-up thing because he _wanted_ to move on. He _wanted_ to get over Rantaro, but he just couldn't. He couldn't even get through that stupid kiss without imagining Rantaro in Leon's place.

Hajime reached up and pressed two fingers against his lips. Rantaro had talked about getting a tongue piercing before, and Hajime originally thought it was a bad idea, but now he felt like that would be actual heaven for making out.

No, stop it.

Hajime huffed and laid down, staring at the ceiling, thinking. He had no idea how he was supposed to get through this. Rantaro wasn't his anymore, and he just had to accept that? When he stayed with him all the way through his transition? When he supported him above everyone else?

He swallowed thickly. He shouldn't be thinking like that. It was Rantaro's choice to break up, and he just had to deal with it if he really wanted him to be happy. He turned over and squeezed his eyes shut. It was fine, this was fine, everything was fine.

 ~~This wasn't fine~~.

The door opened with a slam and Hajime looked up, seeing Izuru absolutely fuming. "Wh-"

He winced when Izuru walked over and shoved him out of bed. "Izuru! What the hell?!"

Izuru crouched down and shoved his phone in his face. It took a second for Hajime to adjust his eyes to the bright screen but when he saw it he knew he was royally fucked.

A picture. Of him and Leon from the other day, making out in the hallway.

"Hajime," Izuru spoke in a warning tone.

No response. "Hajime!" Izuru tried again.

Hajime sighed and sat up, crossing his legs on the floor. "Yes?" he asked.

"What the hell were you doing with one of the underclassmen?"

He felt like he was getting scolded by their parents. Izuru was always the more responsible one after all, despite being younger by a few minutes. Hajime took a deep breath. "Moving on," he replied through gritted teeth. "Komaeda told me one of the guys in his boyfriend's class was looking to experiment. I wanted to get over Rantaro. News Flash! It didn't fucking work!"

He stood up and back over to his bed, laying down with his back facing Izuru, hugging his pillow and curling into a ball. There was a pause before Izuru sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just shocked at first. I don't like the idea of you being taken advantage of, but I hate the idea of you taking advantage of someone else even more. As long as it was both consensual I'm fine with it..."

Another pause. Izuru stepped over and reached to turn Hajime's face towards him. Hajime didn't make eye contact with him. So Izuru groaned and kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed. "What are you doing?" Hajime asked.

Izuru laid directly next to him so Hajime had to face him, using his arm as a pillow. "I know you don't want to talk to me, but will you at least listen to what I have to say?"

Hajime made a sound, but he nodded. Izuru took a second. "I know I'm not the best person to say this, but you haven't even talked to Rantaro in this time. I know you've reached out and I know you've been trying, but you need to give him time."

"Izuru, you've never even been in a relationship before, you have no idea what I'm going through," Hajime spoke, voice muffled by the pillow.

"But I know _you_. No one will ever be closer to you than I am, no one knows you inside and out like I do. And I know that you're hurting, but scars heal with _time_. Rantaro _needs_ the time and distance right now."

"Then tell me why he looked so hurt when he saw me!" Hajime outright shouted. "H-He saw me and Kuwata! He saw us kissing in the hallway and he looked... he looked... _broken_."

Hajime started crying, voice cracking and tears going down his face. "He looked like I had somehow betrayed him! If he needs time and distance how come he looks at me like that still?!"

Izuru pulled Hajime into him, holding him close, pillow being tossed to the floor. "Shhhhh, I know, I know... I know all about that..."

Hajime wasn't going to hold back anymore, he grabbed onto Izuru, hands winding into long black hair, and just sobbed against him. There were no words for nearly ten minutes until Hajime's crying turned into shuddering breaths, then Izuru spoke.

"I can help you... if that's what you want me to do."

"Wh... what?"

Izuru separated so he could look Hajime in the eyes. "I'm going to go to their class tomorrow for talent stuff. I can talk to him if you would like me to."

"You don't need to do that."

"I won't pressure him, I just want to let him know that you're waiting for him and that you'll wait as long as it takes until he gives you a final answer, okay?"

Hajime took a deep breath and pulled Izuru into another hug. "Thank you." he breathed, barely loud enough for his twin to hear. "Thank you so much."

They both ended up passing out like that, tangled up in each other. Most siblings wouldn't go that far for each other but they were different, closer than normal. Like Izuru had said, no one else knew Hajime like he did.

**___**

"Nanami."

Rantaro looked up, rubbing his eyes as he was just coming out of sleep. "Huh...?"

He looked and saw Izuru there, and immediately froze up. He swallowed thickly. "Oh... hi Kamukura..."

"Don't Kamukura me," Izuru said, crossing his arms. "I have something I need to tell you."

Rantaro's eyes darted to the side, looking at his classmates that weren't paying any kind of mind to the Ultimate Talent. This wasn't the first time he was in their class, but every time it gave Rantaro a heart attack. Izuru looked much too similar to Hajime and it made him want to cry every time. "Not here," he whispered, standing up and walking out, Izuru right behind him, footsteps to quiet for the untrained ear to hear. 

Rantaro led Izuru out in the hall and away from most of his classmates. It was a break period so most of them were just messing around in the classroom.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me."

"It's about Hajime."

Rantaro tensed up, eyes widening a fraction. "I told-"

"I know, but I want to make you an offer." Izuru interrupted. "Hajime and I had... I guess you could say we had a heart-to-heart last night. With everything that's been going on he was momentarily distracted from romantic drama, however, he is still hurting, and he still is very much attached to you."

Rantaro looked down at his feet, clutching his arms, to speaking. Izuru continued. "So we talked and concluded that the next time I participate in your class for Talent research I would talk to you about this. He wanted me to tell you-"

"Why didn't he tell me himself?"

"Are you letting him talk to you?"

Silence. Izuru sighed and gently twirled on a piece of his hair. "He wanted me to tell you he's waiting for you to give him a proper answer. He's waiting for you to decide if you really want to stay apart like this, or if you want to try again."

Rantaro clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "Can... Can I talk to him?"

**___**

No one ever really came to the garden in the back of the school. Maybe the Ultimate Florist, but even then it was mostly deserted.

Unless couples wanted to come here for dates, like Ibuki and Mikan when they first got together.

Hajime leaned on the railing of the gazebo, thinking. Izuru told him to wait here, to meet him here so they could talk about the Rantaro situation, but he was scared of the answer, he was scared that he was actually going to lose the person he loved more than anything.

"Hello?"

Hajime froze. Speak of the devil. He spun around and locked eyes with green ones, not a word passing between them.

Rantaro... he was here.

Hajime swallowed. "H-Hi..." he squeaked out.

Rantaro gave him a half-hearted smile, walking up the steps of the gazebo. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm... um... good..." Hajime replied, knuckles going white from gripping onto the railing.

"Can I talk to you? Like... without any weirdness?"

Hajime nodded. "Yeah... yeah go ahead, I'm listening."

Rantaro smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets. Hajime looked him over once. "You looked different..." he mumbled. "A-A good different though! Like... more masculine, which is good... and... more handsome..."

"Thank you," Rantaro replied, then he ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, this is just as awkward for you as it is for me, so I'm just gonna be blunt here..."

He took a deep breath, looking away from Hajime. "When I saw you kissing someone else... someone I didn't recognize... it hurt, a lot. And I know that's not even my place to say because we're not even together but it just did. And... I hated how it made me feel."

"Nanami."

"Jesus, fuck... you're still using my last name? Hajime..."

"Thought... that was what you would've wanted..."

Rantaro let out a breathy laugh, facepalming but only covering his eye. "What I want? I can't believe it to me so long to figure it out... but I don't _want_ anybody else but you."

That took Hajime off guard. "I... but... Rantaro I don't even know why you got together with me before you transitioned! I thought you wanted to break up because I was having problems letting you go!"

"I thought so too, but that wasn't it," Rantaro said, walking closer. "Hajime, I get that you didn't want me to leave, and while originally I felt like that was selfish, I came to realize just how protective you were of me, and that I was just as protective of you. Cause I love you a lot..."

He took Hajime's hands into his own and smiled. "I... I'm sorry for leaving you like that..."

Quiet. Hajime drew his mouth into a line and looked down at his hands in Rantaro's. "You're right..." he spoke quietly. "It's selfish for me to want you. You don't have to-"

He was cut off by Rantaro holding him by the face and basically crashing their lips together. Hajime was stunned and Rantaro laughed when he pulled away. "Jesus, you're so dense!" he spoke. "I really do wanna try this again, wanna try _us_ again. I love you, Hajime."

It took Hajime a second, but then he smiled, tears falling down his face. "Okay... okay we can do that.." he replied.

Rantaro reached up to carefully wipe Hajime's tears away before kissing him again, this time Hajime held onto Rantaro's waist, trying to keep him as close as possible to him.

"Good job, Hajime..." Izuru whispered under his breath, standing directly next to the gazebo, leaning against the painted wood, listening to their every word. "I'm happy for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i haven't touched this fic in a while how y'all doing?
> 
> srry for mistakes I'll edit in the morning :p


	11. Korekiyo Shinguji (Asexual, He/Him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did I want to do Toko but I spewed out this??? All of this is word vomit and projecting onto Korekiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before people start shooting me down in the comments for choosing this path for Kork with no evidence... I am fully aware of his relationship with his sister and the intentions behind the murder he committed, HOWEVER, I actually took the time to go into his "backstory" and found the manipulation behind his sister's actions and ever since I've head cannoned him as ace, you're welcome. 
> 
> Also shut the FUCK up about the love hotel suites they ain't FUCKING CANON.

"Hey, Shinguji!"

Korekiyo looked up from whatever book he was reading to see Angie and Himiko standing in front of him. "Afternoon, girls, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Meh, we were wondering if you could help us with something..." Himiko spoke, not even looking him in the eyes.

"Of course, what is it you need?"

So the next minute Korekiyo was in Angie's room, holding a book open while the artist was painting all over Himiko's arm. "How much longer Angie?" Himiko asked. "This is boring."

"Not very much longer! Remember, Attua is merciful to those who are patient!" Angie giggled, swishing her paintbrush across Himiko's skin.

Korekiyo squinted at the book in his hand, it was one of Angie's, a book that described Polyenisian culture, one that Angie had brought back from her home. He hadn't had the chance to study it a lot while he had started learning about the different cultures, and it really fascinated him.

"Do you speak Samoan, Yonaga?" Korekiyo asked.

"I do, I also speak French and Hawaiian. Japanese was entirely different and is still very hard for me." Angie replied, intensely concentrating. "It has been a while since I have had to speak any of my native languages, however."

"I see." Korekiyo hummed.

Angie smiled when she was finished, gently blowing on Himiko's arm to let the paint dry. "Okay! Now don't move otherwise the paint might crack."

Himiko looked over at it. "It's pretty." she complimented.

"Ah! Thank you!" Angie beamed. She looked over at the other side of the bed where Korekiyo was seated, completely tuning everything out. "By the way, Shinguji, I've been meaning to ask you-"

She drifted his fingers on his shoulder, barely even dancing across the area, but Korekiyo jumped up, falling completely off the bed with a yelp, book landing on his head. Angie sat there, completely shocked, while Himiko only tilted her head.

"Are you okay?" Angie asked, reaching out her hand.

Korekiyo flinched away from it. "I... I'm fine..." he said, standing up and taking the book off his head and closing it, handing it back to Angie. "I'm sorry, but I need to go now. H-Have a good day."

Then he covered his eyes with his hat and practically ran out of the room.

**___**

The second he got into his room he closed the door and leaned against it, breathing hard, grabbing his shoulder where Angie had touched him. He had absolutely nothing against her or her touching him, it just where she did touch him triggered something he didn't want back in his memories.

He carefully stepped into the bathroom and pulled down his mask. Everything was... fine... this was fine. He brought his hands up to his lips and wiped off the redness tainting his mouth. Why he even put it on every day was beyond him.

It's fine... he was safe here... he was totally and completely fine as long as he was away from her.

Maybe he should start shrugging off people's touches. It made him uncomfortable anyways. But then again people like Kokichi or Gonta were generally touchy people. He just...

"Oh, God..." Korekiyo whispered to himself. "Stop... just stop... this isn't helping you or anyone..."

It took a few deep breaths, then peeked at himself in the mirror. She wasn't here... she wouldn't know.

He let the water run before grabbing a washcloth and soaking it, wiping off any residue of that disgusting makeup on his face. He didn't care anymore, being around nice people... it was such a better environment than simply being around her.

He didn't even recognize himself when he was done, but now he felt ten times better, like no one had ever touched him before, because he wasn't the same. He slipped his mask back on and smiled, knowing full well the world couldn't see him.

He didn't want anyone to touch him again, unless he initiated it or gave explicit permission.

Korekiyo realized something that night. He did a lot of thinking, and discovered something weird.

He didn't feel sexual attraction, to anyone or anything. He wondered why he put up with his sister so long then.

**___**

"The hell you looking at?"

Rantaro yelped and tossed his phone a mile into the air, Kokichi jumped on his desk and grabbed it, snickering. Korekiyo looked up, mildly interested. "You wanna share the secrets on how you got an upperclassman's nudes?" Kokichi asked.

Izuru came out of nowhere and grabbed the phone out of Kokichi's hand, swiping through it. Rantaro turned completely red and slumped down in his seat. Izuru rolled his eyes and handed Rantaro back his phone. "They aren't nudes, it's just pictures, Ouma, get your head out of the gutter."

Kokichi smirked. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to see how you would react, given that Nanami is dating your brother after all."

Izuru gave him a look before returning to his seat. Korekiyo chuckled beneath his mask. "Well, that was certainly interesting."

Izuru let out a long sigh. "For once, Ouma wasn't even lying."

"Wait, actually?"

"You already know I'll talk to Hajime about it when I get back."

"I would pay money to see that."

"I don't particularly care what they do on their own time, but it simply disgusts me, those kinds of things always have."

Korekiyo sighed softly. "You and me both."

Izuru eyed him as the teacher came in and started taking attendance. "Hey," he spoke. "You look different, cleaner."

"Ah, do I?" Korekiyo asked.

Izuru nodded. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ditched the -chan and -kun and -san because I just can't.
> 
> Also, am I the only one who thinks Korekiyo and Izuru would get along really well? Like in this situation specifically they have a lot in common O.O


	12. Chihiro Fujisaki (Pansexual, He/They)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna preface this by saying I don't know how to use he/they in writing so I just switched between the two whenever it was convenient... if there are any he/they's out there that want to correct me please do because I want to be accurate, please and thank you. 
> 
> I know it's not the same as gender-fluid because that's something I have personal experience on, but I'm not sure if it's just either/or, or if you guys switch depending on the day. Help me please I'm gay and confused.

"Whatcha typin' there, Fujisaki?"

Mondo leaned over in his seat to take a peek at Chihiro's computer, squinting at the confusing lines of code. "Oh, I'm working on making a program that allows my computer to respond to simple voice commands, I was thinking about working with the Ultimate Robotics Engineer and making a robot for each class that can help with clean up," they explained.

"Are you friends with that guy?" Mondo asked.

"First of all, they're not a guy, and second of all, yes I am," Chihiro replied, closing their laptop.

Mondo was quick to correct himself. "Right, sorry." he apologized.

"It's no problem, I'm actually going to talk to them at lunch today, I know you and Ishimaru are going to go out, so I'll be hanging around my other friends." Chihiro stood up, brushing off their skirt. "Tootles."

Mondo waved them off and they walked out of the room. Chihiro held their bag close to them as they walked to where Keebo's workshop was located. Technically it was a shared workshop between them and their girlfriend, but they were going to be there today to work on this project with Chihiro.

He opened the door to the workshop, loud sounds immediately filling his ears.

"Fujisaki!" Keebo called from somewhere high up.

Chihiro looked up to see Keebo attached to a rope, slowly winding down. Their feet hit the floor and they dusted themself off. "Sorry about that." they laughed. "I was working on something with the Ultimate Mechanic, but he left a while ago and I was just cleaning up. Are you ready to work on this project?"

He nodded. "Yes! I have to code here all ready to go!" he presented his laptop. "I just have to convert it to the robot's inter-system, which I'm going to your help to do so."

"No problem!" Keebo said, walking over to one of the work tables, presenting three identical robots, all oval-shaped and pristine white. "They're in their shells now, but you should just be able to plug them into your computer and convert the code."

"Right, thanks a lot."

Chihiro took out some wires from his pocket and plugged them in, opening his laptop and typing a few things in, confirmation codes and simple things like that. Eventually, the robot made a beeping sound, which meant it had copied the code and had integrated it into its system. Keebo smiled. "Y'know it was a bit of a challenge, making robots that have the ability to receive code instead of just putting it in there myself, but it was fun all the same," they said, mostly to themself.

Chihiro moved along the row, doing the other two robots. When he was all done he closed his laptop and smiled at Keebo. The two of them weren't that far off in height, as Keebo was quite small and Chihiro was even smaller, but that just felt easier for them to get along. "Thank you for your help. If you don't mind can I take one of these to my class now for a test run?" Chihiro asked.

"Of course, go ahead!" Keebo replied.

"Thank you!" Chihiro exclaimed, grabbing one of the robots, running backwards with it. "I'll buy you a coffee or something next time I get the chance, alright?"

"Sounds good!" they called back.

Chihiro smiled, turning around and immediately running into somebody. He yelped, nearly falling on his ass, but only to be caught by the person he ran into. The robot fell but it popped open, resembling Eve from Wall-E just a little bit Chihiro realized, and it looked around, waiting for direction.

"Are you alright?" the person who had caught Chihiro asked.

They nodded, righting themselves immediately and picking up the robot again. They looked up to see... huh? Wait...

"You're... are you the Ultimate Imposter?"

The Ultimate Imposter, as Chihiro had called him, slumped his shoulders. "Aw, damn... you're smart aren't you?"

"Well, I've heard about you, that and I go to class with the guy you're currently dressed up as."

The Imposter was dressed as Togami, and it did appear rather weird to see their classmate in such a state. Chihiro had to contain laughter. "It's nice to mee you. My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Hacker!" they started. "Oh, and just so you know, I go by he/they. I know the skirt is a little misleading."

Imposter nodded. "Ah, that makes sense. As you know, I am the Ultimate Imposter. Call me whatever pronoun suits you, I'm genderfluid so I switch between the gender spectrum as often as I switch the people I impose as."

"Cool!" Chihiro said, already walking around him. "I have to get to class now, but it was really nice meeting you! Bye!" they waved.

Imposter waved back. "Good day to you, m'theydy." he joked.

Chihiro laughed at the pun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY
> 
> Tell me what characters ya'll want to see next! I need ideas for the next chapters! List of ones I will not do next because I have plot reasons:  
> -Junko Enoshima (Yes she is getting a chapter)  
> -Byakuya Togami  
> -Shuichi Saihara  
> Other than that I'm willing to really write about anyone I haven't written about yet, and I need ideas for chapters TvT


	13. Toko Fukawa/Genocidor Syo (Lesbian/Gay, she/her/he/him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight the title is a bit confusing but here's the explanation. I ain't gonna be like the creators and discredit people with DID, so he's how this is going to work.
> 
> Toko is the host and her alter is Syo, however, because people with DID can house alters with different ages and sexualities and gender identities, (this headcanon came from my friend btw), but Syo is older than Toko and is a gay man, this is what the chapter will be about. 
> 
> Sorry if that doesn't make a lot of sense, I'll try to explain it in the chapter.

Toko wrapped a blanket around herself in her dorm room, rocking back and forth. She had a book in front of her, and was trying to read, but was distracted immensely.

Then her head started hurting. She hit her forehead with her palm, breathing deeply. "Why do you want to come out?" she mumbled.

She started rocking back and forth, her control over herself slowly slipping. "Ugh, fine," she admitted, too tired to resist at this point.

She rubbed at her eyes, feeling the switch and her entire body go lax. After maybe a minute Syo opened his eyes and stretched. "Don't worry, prissy, I ain't gonna hurt anyone today." he yawned, standing up and walked to the closet, pulling out more comfortable clothes. Jeans, a loose t-shirt, large puffy jacket, and sneakers. He also pulled on a binder because boobs felt weird.

Syo walked out of the room, tongue hanging out and scissors in his pocket. He wanted to find Togami, at least be able to fucking _talk_ to him. He didn't care if he hated him, there was a basic human conversation he needed to have with him and Toko sure as hell wasn't going to talk to him about it. 

He walked down the hall, pulling the mass amount of hair Toko insisted on keeping into a low bun before coming up to Togami's door and knocking on it. "Hurry up, bitch, I need to talk to ya," he shouted.

Togami answered the door with an annoyed expression. "What do you want Fukawa?" he asked, not opening the door any more than a little bit.

"Calm yer tits, I ain't here ta hurt ya. I wanna talk." Syo grumbled.

"You seem grumpy... if that's you Syo I'm not letting you in." Togami scowled.

"What the fuck?! That pussy Toko ain't gonna come in ta 'ave the conversation I've been beggin' her ta 'ave for fucking _months_!" he pulled out the scissors from his pocket and dropped them in front of the door. "Look, I won't bring in any weapons if thas what yer scared of."

Togami eyed him precariously, then opened the door enough to let Syo in, stepping back. Syo stepped inside and closed the door, keeping a good six feet of distance from Togami. The other crossed his arms with his eyes riveted on his midsection to make sure Syo didn't pull out a surprise pair of scissors.

Syo took a breath, closing his hands together like in prayer. "This is... kinda awkward, but I wanted ta tell yous first," he started. "The thing is... me and Toko... we're both gay."

Togami already didn't look like he believed him. Syo narrowed his eyes. "Oh hell naw, don't give me that look!" he shouted. "Toko jus' figured out she was attracted to girls recently, she's lost her crush on ya fer yer information! And I've been attracted ta guys as long as I can remember."

"Then wouldn't that make you straight?"

Silence. Syo grimaced. "Did yer dumbass just assume I was a _chick_?"

Something dawned on Togami, he cleared his throat. "Are... Are you here to tell me you're not?"

"FUCK NO!" Syo yelled. "When I was fuckin' _created_ I was a guy! I'm trapped in Toko's fuckin' girl body and I fuckin' hate it! She ain't gonna get top surgery when we're older so I jus' have ta live with it fer the rest of my god-forsaken life, but I ain't no fuckin' girl!"

Togami made a gesture for him to calm down. "Syo... what exactly are you trying to tell me here?"

Syo let out a sigh, running a hand down his face. "I wanted ta fuckin' introduce myself _properly_." he coughed once and held out his hand in a handshaking gesture. "Name's Syo Fukawa, alter of Toko Fukawa, Ultimate Serial Killer, I'm 22 and I'm a gay man."

Togami stared at his hand. "I... haven't done a lot of research into Dissassosaitve Identity Disorder... but how are you older than Fukawa?"

"Because my mental age is older than her. _Legally_ neither of us are even allowed to have sex because she's a minor and mentally unstable and unable to properly give consent, but I break the laws all the damn time so I ain't a virgin even if my priss of a host is."

He could hear Toko screaming at him before, but now she was just dying of embarrassment. She may not love Togami unconditionally anymore, but she still had a soft spot for him and didn't want him to hate her.

Togami hesitated, but then he took Syo's hand and gently shook it. Syo shoved it into his pocket when he was done and Togami rubbed his hands together absentmindedly. "I think I understand now. However, if you don't mind me asking... does that mean you... that you still want to kill me?"

Syo didn't say anything, then he shrugged. "I 'ave a twisted sense of love, but I know I like ya, and while I am a sadist I ain't too keen on watchin' you bleed. Weird, ain't it? Toko wouldn't stand fer a relationship with ya, though. We might be Poly but we'd need to talk 'bout that first. I can 'ave you and she can 'ave whatever pretty lady she wants."

Togami crossed his arms, glaring at Syo. "I never said I would ever be in a relationship with you, and even so, my parents wouldn't stand for me dating someone like that."

Syo let out a loud groan. "You're clingin' to hard to the rich life, you gotta let go, man."

He turned around and grabbed the door handle, but he paused. "Hey," he said, looking over his shoulder at Togami. "We'll tell the class when we're ready, as a system. Don't spill the secret, okay? Otherwise, I might think twice about tying you up and stabbing you."

Togami sighed through his nose. "Dually noted..." he replied.

Syo closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to front anymore and just letting Toko switch back. Toko blinked her eyes open and stood up, taking her glasses off to rub her eyes.

_Thanks a lot, Syo. Why did you do that?_

_Because you weren't gonna. We gotta figure out what we want in a relationship._

Toko had started walking back to her dorm, lost in conversation with Syo in her own head.

_I just want to be loved..._

_Ya think I don't know that already? Sheesh, I get it, but with the way yer swinging it's hard, y'know, which is why we gotta sort it out._

_Dear God I need a therapist._

_You and me both, sweetheart._

Toko giggled out loud. She never really liked her alter, and for the most part, she blocked him out, but he was right, she never thought a serial killer would be responsible. They needed to get their shit together. So she took a deep breath and opened her door, closing it behind her and laying on her bed.

_Okay then, let's talk about what we want to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I did an absolutely AWFUL job with DID representation and I'm so so sorry if I offended anyone ;p;


	14. Miu Iruma (Bisexual, she/her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> GENERAL AKIRAGANE?!
> 
> Yes, I am alive. Hi, hello, how are ya'll? It's been a hot second, hasn't it. Well, I'm back (ish) with a chapter that literally no one asked for but I wanted to write it anyway. You're welcome.

Miu kicked her feet up in the air, scrolling through her phone wearing just her underwear. She knew Keebo was in their lab and she kinda wanted to go bug them, but she also didn't want to put on pants.

She supposed she could still bug them even without being directly there.

**Miu Iruma:**

Hey babe ;)

Whatcha doin'~

She had to wait a second before her partner replied, they were most likely working on some kind of project and wouldn't get her text right away. She turned over and opened the bedside drawer, pulling out a piece of candy and unwrapping it, popping it into her mouth. Finally, she got a ding from her partner.

**Keebo:**

In lab, working on a new robot design. How are you? :)

Aw, they were so innocent. Miu looked down at herself. She wondered what would their reaction be if she just sent him a picture of herself like this. They'd probably get all flustered and blushy. That would be cute.

She repositioned herself and lifted her phone camera up, getting all the right angles in to make her look amazing, teasing just a bit by pulling her bra strap down her shoulder, then pressed the button and hit send.

There wasn't a response for an even longer amount of time. Miu went through three more pieces of candy before getting a reply.

**Keebo:**

Miu? What is this?

**Miu Iruma:**

A nude, what does it look like?

**Keebo:**

You're not naked though?

Miu let out a loud groan. Her phone dinged again.

**Keebo:**

I'm with Fujisaki

Oh fuck. Miu banged her phone against her head.

**Miu Iruma:**

Tell him to fucking leave!

**Keebo:**

I can't. He's helping me. :(

Aw great, not the frowny face. Miu facepalmed, biting down hard on the candy in her mouth.

She probably dozed off at some point, but then a loud ringing from her phone woke her up. It was Keebo. She answered, groggy and a bit grumpy. "What the fuck do you want now?"

"Sorry about that. I'm back in my dorm, do you want me to come over? We can cuddle." Keebo asked on the other line.

Miu made a throat sound and rubbed at her eye. "Nah. That's okay," she mumbled. "What I really want is to see you naked~." she teased.

There was a pause. Keebo cleared their throat. "Um, I'm not sure how comfortable I'd be with that? Uh, I-I can take off my shirt?"

Miu swore she never hit the facetime button so fast. Luckily, Keebo actually accepted it. They were sitting at their desk, fully clothed. Dammit. Miu sat up expectantly. "I'm okay with that! Now strip please!"

Keebo let out a short laugh and wheeled their chair back a bit. Miu rested her face in her palm as her partner lifted their black sweatshirt over their head. They were wearing a tank top under that and had to pull that off as well. Miu smiled at them. "Aw, look at you. You're adorable."

Keebo smiled as well, arms crossed over their chest, probably because they were insecure. "Thank you... you look, really beautiful too."

Miu _almost_ got flustered at that. But then she regained her confidence pretty quickly. "Thanks, wanna see me without the extra?"

Keebo immediately turned red and covered their face with their hands. "Miuuuu..." they complained.

Miu laughed out loud. "I'm joking, babe. You can put your shirt back on if you wanna."

Keebo took her advice, but only put on the tank top, tying the sweatshirt around their waist. The couple ended up talking for a little while until Miu fell asleep on the call. Keebo whispered goodnight to her before hanging up and heading to bed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea at two am and decided I might as well write it. I'm sorry for being gone so long this fic kinda fizzled out for me.
> 
> I'll try to write more on it this week just so I can have it done but idk. I've drafted Makoto and Kokichi's chapter's but they ain't done and I gotta edit them so take this for the time being.
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions for chapters literally just ask. I might get some inspiration in my tiny gay brain. from one of them. :)


	15. Kokichi Ouma (Gay, He/Him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally gotten so many people asking for this chapter and Saihara's because SaiOuma tag. I recently finished a SaiOuma fic and was pretty burnt out of it but please take more of my word vomit.
> 
> I don't really have anything else to say here :p

Kokichi practically skipped down the hall, humming to the tune of some Russian song that he forgot the name of.

As usual, his thoughts were filled with his precious Saihara.

He didn't even know if his friend liked boys, he was being _super_ secretive about his sexuality, for reasons unknown for the moment. Kokichi slowed his pace to a walk with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. He wanted to get together with Saihara, he really did, but that seemed to be getting increasingly more difficult. There were a bunch of classmates of theirs that were in relationships already. Tenko and Himiko, Keebo and Miu, even Rantaro had managed to score a boyfriend, and _apparently,_ he had been with this guy for a while? Yeah, Kokichi couldn't believe it either. 

He rounded the corner and nearly bumped into someone.

"Ah- oh! Ouma!"

Kokichi blinked, then smirked. "Saihara-chan! Hi!" he waved dramatically. "How's my all-time favourite detective doing?"

Saihara made a face, rubbing at his neck awkwardly. "I'm doing fine, I guess," he replied. "I'm your favourite detective?"

Kokichi giggled then shook his head. "Nope! That would be Missy Kirigiri in class 78. Compared to her you suck!"

Saihara looked at his feet. "Well, yeah I know that much. I just came back from working on a case with her." he trailed off.

Kokichi tilted his head. Saihara looked worn out and tired, like he had expended way too much brain energy on whatever the fuck this case with Kirigiri had been and was mostly burnt out. "Well, that's not good at all!" Kokichi spoke out, grabbing Saihara's hand. "C'mon, let's go get some food! I'm starving!" he turned back and winked at Saihara. "We'll call it a date."

He swore he saw Saihara blush, but he already knew the detective would never admit to it.

They walked all the way to the cafeteria where very few people were sitting. It was nearly lunchtime, but people weren't hungry enough to come all the way to the cafeteria for the moment, so not very many students were sitting here for the time being. Surely it'll fill up here in ten minutes or so, but for now, Kokichi appreciated the quiet.

He nearly threw Saihara down at a table, dusting his hands off. "Okie dokie, I'll go get the food! What do you want?"

Saihara blinked at him, then looked away and hunched over. "Um, I don't really care. Anything is fine," he muttered. "I'll just get whatever you're getting I guess."

Kokichi's grin only grew. "Okay then! I promise to lace your food with arsenic!"

"Please don't."

Five minutes later Kokichi was back with two bento boxes filled with all sorts of good looking food, two slices of chocolate cake, and two bottles of soda. Saihara stared at the food, then up at Kokichi. "Seriously?" he asked, but his expression was teetering on a smile.

Kokichi nodded. "Yup! But..." he looked around the cafeteria. "It's getting kinda noisy in here. Wanna go somewhere else? I can murder you in peace there!"

Saihara deadpanned but reluctantly agree. Kokichi cheered and grabbed Saihara again, making him carry all the food as they walked down the hallways towards the dorms. Kokichi unlocked his and held the door open for Saihara, who walked in and dumped the food off on his desk. Kokichi closed the door and leaned against it.

"Aw, isn't this romantic, Saihara-chan?" he snickered. "Well, it's either setting up for a murder scene or a super-duper naughty one, don'tcha think?"

Saihara rolled his eyes, sitting on the desk chair, spinning around so he was facing Kokichi with the bento in his lap. "No, it's setting the scene for two classmates eating their food like friends."

"You're no fun." Kokichi pouted, grabbing his food and sitting on the bed, unwrapping the cake first. Saihara raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment on him eating dessert first. They ate in silence for a few minutes, and those minutes felt like for-fucking-ever. Eventually, Kokichi looked up to see Saihara drifting off a bit, staring down at his food wearing an expressionless mask.

"Saihara-chan," Kokichi called, snapping the detective out of his trance.

"Oh, uh, huh?"

Kokichi smiled. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Saihara narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust that."

"Oh, calm down. Jeez, you're so paranoid." Kokichi groaned. "All I wanted to know is if you're ready to come out of the closet to me yet!"

Saihara opened his mouth, then closed it. He set his food on the desk and crossed his legs, covering his mouth with his hand, considering. "I... I think I have it figured out. Akamatsu knows... but I'm not sure if I want you to know."

"And why's that?" Kokichi asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, ankles hitting the side.

Saihara swallowed hard. "Well, because... ugh, it's stupid but... I know exactly how you'll react and I hate that."

Kokichi looked like he was about the cry. "So mean, Saihara-chan..." he mumbled, crocodile tears already flowing.

"That's not what I mean. I'm just... scared of this kind of thing I guess."

Saihara pulled his knees up to his chest, his heels pressing against the seat of the chair. "But I'm not going to be able to hide it forever, so might as well tell you now..." he took a deep breath. "I'm bisexual."

Kokichi blinked, tilted his head, then smiled. "Cool," he replied.

Saihara buried his face into his knees. Kokichi stood up and walked over, patting Saihara on the head. "Hey hey, were you expecting me to flirt with you ruthlessly?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore," Saihara said, voice muffled.

Kokichi let out a short laugh. He basically uncurled Saihara from his little hedgehog ball and held onto his face carefully. "Well, this doesn't really change anything. You already know I love you, now I just have more of a chance with you!" he giggled. "But you still haven't given me an answer, Saihara-chan..."

Saihara did turn a dark red at that. He tried to look everywhere but at Kokichi, dramatically failing though when the Supreme Leader moved in closer.

"Shuichi," Kokichi spoke, voice lower in pitch and in volume, sending shivers down Saihara's spine. "Answer me please."

"I-I... I don't know if I can... yet..."

Kokichi smiled.

"I'm impatient, Shumai. You know this."

"I know... I'm so-"

Kokichi closed the distance, pressing his lips against Saihara's only briefly before pulling away. He stood up straight and smiled down at him. "I'm still waiting, Shumai," he said, back in his normal high-pitched voice.

He turned away.

Saihara grabbed his hand.

They fell over, knocking the chair down.

Saihara ended up on top of Kokichi, one hand pinning down Kokichi's wrist over his head, the other resting on the Leader's waist. Kokichi blinked furiously.

Saihara was _kissing_ him like this.

_Well, holy hot damn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP IT NOW THERE'S AN OVERLAPPING STORY WITH KOKICHI AND SAIHARA I CAN'T WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF-
> 
> *bangs head against wall*


End file.
